Bleach: Special Night
by W-FangMetal
Summary: This took place after their son was born, couple of years later, both 22 years old Ichigo and Senna wants to have their 'special night' in their room. Contains LEMON! Chapter 1 is the original! Chapter 2 and up are Shadow Clone Jutsu version with highly sexual intention, and a bit of Yuri! Note: it's an alternated version! R&R
1. Original version

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>This took place after their son, Shun, was born while Yuzu and Karin are assisting Senna for their help.<p>

That night at home, Senna was cooking dinner with Yuzu's assistance, Ichigo watched his sleeping Shun in his arms while Karin was watching some soccer game. Basically, the volume has to be low when they have a baby in the house.

"Karin, how's school?" Ichigo asked his black-haired sister to break the silence.

"Typical. Most of my classes were very boring." Karin dully answered, "At least it's better to hang out in your house. I really can't stand being with Dad." she finished with a small sigh.

Ichigo chuckled a bit before replying, "Well, you and Yuzu did well in taking care of Shun. Being a parent can be tough, however-" he moved closer to her, whispering "-it's not a good idea to let Dad here." he finished before moving back.

"Don't look at me. It was his decision to come see you two lovebirds." Karin pointed.

Yuzu walked up to them, "Onii-chan, Karin-chan, dinner is ready." she called them gently as to not to disturb her sleeping nephew.

Karin shut off the TV as she made her way to the dinner table while Yuzu sets the table. Ichigo grabbed a pillow and laid his sleeping Shun on it before he made his way to the dinner table.

"What are we having?" he asked them.

"Curry. I've always wanted to eat them!" Senna answered her husband, squealing lightly as she set the spoons on the table.

Yuzu placed four glass of cold water on the table as the family took their seats.

Yuzu was the first to spoke, "Onii-chan, have you found a job yet?" she curiously asked.

"No, I haven't. At least Dad is helping my bill." he answered his blonde sister.

"Ichi-nii, while you're working, should we help Senna taking care of Shun?" Karin suggested.

Senna turned to her new younger black-haired sister, "That's a great idea, Karin! I would love to have you two for a company!" she smiled at them.

"Well, we better keep this a secret from Dad. He knows how to make a baby cry with his unmanly voice."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu scolded at her twin.

Senna smiled at them; she finally got herself a new family after living with Urahara and Yoruichi in the hotel. She really likes to spend time with Ichigo's twins, and got to know them as a real big sister. Sure, it was Ichigo who asked Urahara and Yoruichi to let her stay with him, but Senna was the one who confidently ask him to live with him. After Ichigo came back home with Senna, who was impregnate before leaving the hotel, he confessed to his dad about Senna living here and arranged the wedding. Isshin suddenly agreed in joy having a third daughter. Yuzu was happy having a big sister whom she can talk to and help her with cooking. Karin wasn't too crazy like them, but simply smiled with joy. For the twin, they are not going to be lonely anymore - especially Senna.

After finished eating dinner, Yuzu and Senna were washing the dishes while Ichigo was giving Shun a bath before bed. Karin was watching the news about tomorrow's weather. Soon, Ichigo came down the stairs, holding Shun in his arms after finishing Shun's bath.

Yuzu and Senna finished washing dishes as Yuzu saw her baby nephew was awake and really wants to play with him. Cleaning her hands before heading to her nephew.

"Hi, Shun!" she waved to him. Shun saw his blonde aunt and shyly turned away, snuggling his daddy. "Aw~ Shun don't wanna play." she pouted in an act, seeing her shy nephew.

When Senna saw this, she couldn't help but giggle when Shun turned away from Yuzu.

"It's okay, Yuzu. He'll get to know you when he gets older." Ichigo said to his sister.

Yuzu nodded. She knew infants are shy when they saw their parents' siblings at first sight. She just needs to get use to it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Yuzu headed to the front door, looking at the peek hole. "Karin-chan, it's dad." she called her twin before opening the door.

A happy Isshin waltz into the house, "Yo, Ichigo! How's my third daughter doing! ?" he made his way to Senna, giving her a bear hug and she returns the hug.

"Isshin! You're doing well?"

"Please, Senna. Call me dad! You're part of the family now!" he patted Senna's shoulders.

Senna just realized his booming voice, so she immediately shushed him. "Sssshhh! Shun is sleeping." she put her right index finger to her lips.

Isshin looked around to see his grandson until he saw him in Ichigo's arms. "Whoops. Didn't mean to wake him." he said before remembering why he's here. "Oh yeah! Yuzu, Karin, Daddy's taking you two home."

Both Yuzu and Karin knew it's already late and didn't get a chance to spend more time with Shun 'cause he's a heavy sleeper so they made their way to the front door as Ichigo let Senna hold Shun in her arms.

"Bye, Ichi-nii! Bye, Senna-neechan!" Yuzu bid goodbye to them. Karin just waved goodbye to them.

"Ichigo, the next time we're coming, we're going for a sleepover!" Isshin exclaimed from the outside, but Ichigo quickly slammed the door.

He sighed. "No way am I allowing that. That idiot needs to grow up." he muttered.

"Ichigo, that's not very nice to say about your dad." Senna teased him before looking at Shun. She smiled at him as Shun moves his tiny hands on her cheeks.

"M...a... ma... " he called his mother.

"Shun, honey! Time for bed." she patted her baby's back before turning to her husband, "Ichigo, you coming?" she asked with a smile.

"Let me finish my drink." he replied, getting some cold water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Don't forget to get our ice water bottles from the freezer." she said before ascending the stairs.

Ichigo drank some cold water before refilling it to the top from the whirlpool refrigerator. Once he's done refilling, he placed it back in the refrigerator and grabbed two large ice water bottles from the freezer. He opened the caps and fill some water from the whirlpool refrigerator to get some little water to melt the ice a bit on both freezing bottles. When he's done filling both bottles to the top, he closed both caps and shakes the bottles before having a fun night with Senna.

Senna entered Shun's room and gently places Shun on his Columbia Convertible crib before covering the sheet on him. She plays the baby mobile and watch Shun eyeing at the mobile, waiting for him to fall asleep so she can have a _night time_ with Ichigo. Shun soon stopped smiling as the playing mobile got him sleepy, slowly closing his eyes until he fell asleep.

Senna kissed her son's forehead, pulling back. "Good night, Shun." she smiled, putting the white Mokona doll on the corner of the crib. She turned the light off, leaving the door open as she saw her husband walking up the stairs holding their freezing bottles, walking towards her.

"He's asleep?" he whispered. Senna nodded. Ichigo smiled, "Good. Now... shall we get started?" he stuffed the bottom of a freezing water bottle in between Senna's cleavage.

"Stop it, that's cold!" she grabbed the freezing bottle away from her. "Did you turn off the light from the kitchen?" she asked.

Ichigo pulled his wife to a kiss, stuffing the other freezing bottle down her back. Senna moaned at the cold feeling as they pulled back.

"Yep."

Senna pulled him down so she can whisper to his ear. "We'll start with a bath."

Ichigo smiled, hearing Senna's dirty plan for their night time. He suddenly lifted her in a bridal style while they held their freezing bottles in their hands, and took her to their room. Senna finds it amusing as her husband set her on the bed. They placed the freezing bottles on the bed as they kissed each other, moving their lips against each other. Ichigo stuck his tongue out, bumping her lips as Senna let his tongue in. They played with their tongues as Senna grasped her arms on his back, pulling him closer while Ichigo moved his right hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss with more passion.

For about a minute, they pulled away for some air as they looked into each others' eyes. Senna was the first to speak, "Should I start first or you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Ichigo smiled, loving the way his wife spoke to him with her seductive voice. He sat up on the bed, answering "You start first."

Senna sat up as well, walking to the drawer and opened it, looking for something they used during the hotel. Soon, she found what was looking for, "I think I should use this." she shows him a small bottle that Urahara gave Ichigo during the discussion.

Ichigo couldn't help himself but chuckled. He remembered during their first love with her nice busts, and it was the best night of their lives. "Oh man, I think you should use it." he said, picking their freezing bottles and put them on the table next to the bed.

"Give me five minutes." Senna walked into their bathroom closing the door, leaving it ajar.

Ichigo couldn't help but wait. His mind was telling him to go for it, but he has to wait. He grabbed four bounty of paper towel and folds them into a square-size towel. He took their freezing bottles and put them above the folded towels. Now there's only one thing left that he needs to do. Sneak attack Senna!

Senna removed her clothes - including her red ribbon - and puts them on the toilet lid before opening the small container. She took one of the pills and swallows it. She moaned, feeling the hotness inside her as her breasts grew into D-cups. She looked down at her large size breasts, poking them, finding it amusing. She hasn't felt them since their first love night.

However, her grown breasts has to wear off only for one month.

She stepped in the shower, pulling the curtain and turned on the shower, cleansing herself with warm water on her soft body. She heard the door opened, knowing Ichigo was ready as well. She didn't mind, all she really wants is to have some fun with her strawberry husband. The curtain was pulled open, revealing an impatient naked Ichigo staring at her naked body.

Senna faked her gasp, covering her pink nipples. "Ichigo, I said five minutes!"

Ichigo joined in, closing the curtain, pinning Senna against the wall while her breasts are pressed against his chest. Her face lit up pink. "Well, your time's up." he pressed his lips against hers. Senna closed her eyes, returning the kiss as she snakes her left arm on her husband's neck to the back while her right hand's on his orange hair, pulling his head to deepen the kiss.

Senna moaned through the kiss and stuck her tongue out to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo granted her tongue in his mouth as they dazzled their tongues with lust. The shower saturates their bodies as Senna moved her right hand from the back of his head to the back, using both her arms to pull him closer. Soon, they pulled away seeing their eyes filled with lusts.

"Want me to scrub your body?" Senna seductively asked.

Ichigo smiled, answering "You bet. Once you're done, I'll scrub your body better than your first." he moved his left hand to her womanhood, fingering her wet frame causing Senna to moan.

"Oooh yeah~ Ichigo! You love to touch that spot, don't you~ ? Ahh~ " she delightfully moaned, feeling his fingers moving in and out as she grabbed the shower gel container.

Ichigo pulled his finger out, "You know you love that." he answered with a grin before kissing her neck. Senna moaned, loving the way he kisses her neck. Soon, he stopped the kiss, leaving Senna to catch her breath.

"Can I scrub your back now?" she seductively smiled at him, holding the shower gel container.

Ichigo smiled back, "Go ahead." he pecked her lips before turning off the shower. He sat down, facing away.

Senna crouched down to her husband's level and poured some shower gel fluid on his back before handing it to her husband. She now scrubs his back with her hands. Ichigo poured out some fluid on his left hand before using it on his right arm. Senna moved her hands to his scruff, massaging it before moving to the front.

"Don't go choking me." Ichigo jokily said to his wife.

Senna leaned forward to him, "I would never do that to you." she answered with a kiss on his cheek before continuing scrubbing him. After she finish scrubbing her husband, she got up and grabbed the shower handle. She turned the warm water on and cleansed her husband's back, letting the water flowing his body.

After she finished cleansing Ichigo's body, he turned to Senna's direction, facing her naked body. "Now, it's my turn to scrub yours." he said, holding the shower gel container.

Senna handed the shower handle to her husband, "Use it on me while I'll put on the gel." she said as Ichigo exchanged the container with the shower handle. He waited until Senna finished pouring some gel. She begins to scrub her body along with the gel. She glanced at her husband, who was looking at her naked body, knowing he's too eager for this moment. Senna found a better way to interest him. "Ichigo, don't look at me like that~ " she said in a sexy tone, covering her naked breasts as Ichigo got up, putting back the shower handle, letting the water splash against their bodies before facing back. Senna stood up, releasing her arms before handing the shower gel container to him.

Ichigo spreads some fluids in his right palm before putting the container back where it was. "Senna, turn around so I can scrub you." he commanded his wife.

Senna smiled at him, complying "Hasty, aren't you?" she said, scrubbing her arms.

Ichigo laid his palms on her back, filling her back with bubbles. Senna loves the way her husband moves his hands on her back, she wants him to rub her breasts from behind. She turned her head to the side, cornering her eyes down seeing his manhood is already hardened. Ichigo finished scrubbing her back as he slowly moves his hands to her firm breasts, rubbing them.

"Aaah~ " Senna moaned, feeling his hands on her breasts as Ichigo pulls her torso to his chest. "Oh yeah~ Ichigo~ ! More~ !" she pleaded. She felt his manhood under her, between her legs.

"Senna... You love that, don't you?" he moves his index fingers and thumbs to rub her nipples.

"A-Aaahh~ ! Oooh yes~ Ichigo~ ! More~ ! Dazzle me!" Senna's moan got louder, receiving the pleasure. She turned her head to the side as Ichigo kissed her while massaging her breasts and rubbing her nipples. She moaned through their kiss as Ichigo moved his member back and forth, rubbing her pussy. Senna felt the rubbing and her moan got louder through the kiss.

They played with their tongues as Ichigo moved Senna to the spraying shower handle, letting the water washing the suds off her breasts. Ichigo stopped the kissing and the massaging and pulled back. Senna grabbed the handle and spraying on her back. Ichigo couldn't stop but stared at her naked body. Senna noticed there were suds on Ichigo's chest and turned to him, washing them off his chest and rubbing it. Ichigo stares at her D-size breasts before looking into her eyes; vice versa. Senna put the shower handle back to the hanger as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Ichigo gently pinned her against the wall and lift her right knee up on his left elbow for dancer position. He moved his tip to her wet womanhood, poking it. Senna softly moaned and blushed.

He looked to her eyes, asking her. She replied with a nod. Ichigo slid himself inside her pussy as Senna moaned, "Oooh yes~ ! Ichigo~ that's the spot!" she grasped her arms on his back shoulders, feeling the heat inside her.

Ichigo moved closer to Senna's face, "You really love this, huh, Senna?" he huskily asked. He slowly pulled himself back and pushed it back in, giving Senna more of her moaning.

"Oooh yes~ ! Ichigo, I love you! Give me more!" she pleased with her moaning. Ichigo pushed his lips against hers, moving his right hand to her cheek before quickening his pace inside her. Senna opened her mouth and entered her tongue to his mouth, moaning through the kiss while they're tongue kissing. He pressed his chest against her grown breasts and quickened his thrusts inside her wet frame. Senna's moan got louder through their kiss and felt her pussy juice flowing out - or was it the shower?

They pulled the kiss as they cried out their moans. Senna pulled her grasps from her husband's back, feeling her grown breasts pressing against his chest. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo stopped and pulled out, panting - so does Senna - before looking into their lustful eyes.

Senna panted, catching her breath before speaking "Ichi... Ichigo... bed." He nodded as he pulled the curtain before they step out. Ichigo grabbed the towel to dry himself before giving it to his wife - and stares at her body. Senna dried herself and noticed her husband was staring at her. She smiled, putting the towel back to the towel rack.

Suddenly, Ichigo pinned her against the wall and aggressively pressed his lips on hers. Senna didn't see that coming, so she returned the kiss, pressing her hard breasts against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. She can feel his hard erection under her womanhood as she plunged her tongue in his mouth. They moaned through their tongues and kisses as Ichigo grabbed her butt and lifted her in the air. Senna gasped in pleasure as she coiled her legs around his thighs. Ichigo quickly took her to their bed and set her on the bed as Senna released her legs, spreading them open. He moved himself on top of her as he slid himself inside her wet pussy, giving Senna a loud, sexy moan.

"Oooh yes~ Ichigo~ ! I've been waiting for this! Ichigo, give me your best!" she pleaded as she holds his back shoulders. Ichigo began to move himself inside her, giving Senna a soft moan with each thrust. "Oooh~ Oooh~ Oh yes~ ! Ichigo~ !" she pulled him and pressed herself against his body. Each of her moan were heard, giving Ichigo to encourage his thrusts. "Oooh Ichigo~ ! Ahn~ Ahn~ " her firm breasts were bouncing with each of his thrusts. Ichigo moaned while Senna's grasping his back shoulders. Ichigo moved to her right nipple and begins sucking and licking it while massaging her left breast. This gives Senna more pleasure, letting out more of her moan each time he thrusts, massaging her breast, and licking her nipple. "Ichi~ Ichigo~ My nipples~ Ahh~ " she cried, receiving more pleasure from him. She loves the way he sucks and licks her nipples. "Ichigo~ That feels so good!" she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the thrust, "Ah~ Ichigo~ ! Ichigo~ ! More!"

Ichigo stopped sucking her right nipple, "You like that, huh, Senna?" he switched to her left nipple, sucking and licking it and quickening his thrusts. This gives Senna more pleasure than before.

Senna widened her eyes, feeling her husband's erection inside her with each fast thrusts, "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ichigo~ Oooh yeah! Rock my insides!" she moaned, pressing her nails on his back. Ichigo stopped sucking her left nipple and his thrusting as he pulled out, hearing the moaning Senna, catching her breath. "Ichi... go... " she looked at him with her lustful eyes.

"Senna... laid still." he said as he moved down to her wet pussy. Senna knew what's happening next as Ichigo began to lick her pussy.

"Aaa-Aaaaahhh! Ichigo~ ! T-That's good!" she cried, feeling his tongue inside her wet frame. "Ichigo!" she wrapped her legs behind his head, bringing his tongue to deepen her vaginal. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to deepen his tongue even more. Senna kept moaning and moaning, loving the way he uses his tongue inside her. She began to massage her grown breasts to gain more pleasure as she uses both her index fingers to play with her wet nipples - thanks to his sucking. "Ah~ Ichigo~ Go deeper~ !" she pleaded as Ichigo dug his tongue inside her, causing her moan even louder. Senna couldn't think anymore, but was clearly enjoying her husband's sexual work. Ichigo couldn't stop his licking, but enjoying this wonderful moment with Senna, giving her all the pleasure.

This is what they loved the most, never letting each other go.

Senna released her wrapped legs from Ichigo's head and he stops his tongue, pulling out of her vagina. They were panting from the pleasure as Ichigo moved to her face, but she suddenly rolled him on the bed, pinning him down.

"S-Senna?" Ichigo was confused of her sudden action as she moved to his face.

Senna grinned, "Ichigo~ Giving me all the pleasure isn't enough. Let me pleasure you as well." she said in a seductive tone before moving back to his manhood.

Ichigo stares at her, waiting for her next move. "Oh, Senna. Do your dirty work." he commanded his wife.

Senna made a sexy smile and looked at his stiffed member, giving it a lick on the tip. Ichigo moaned; Senna looks up at her husband, licking his tip and rotating her tongue. "S-Senna... " Ichigo moaned again, feeling her tongue. Senna begins to moved her way down to his member, then pulled back and went down. Ichigo moaned, feeling Senna's mouth. He hasn't felt this since their second round at the hotel. Senna bobs her head back and forth, using her tongue to wet his erection from the inside.

She stopped, then thought of a better idea. Releasing her mouth and positioning herself above her husband, facing her hotspot on his face. In a 69 position. Senna began to work where she left off, shoving her mouth on his manhood; Ichigo worked his tongue, digging inside her wet frame. Senna moaned while sucking her husband's member. She loves how they work their love time with each other. Ichigo moved his tongue inside Senna, digging even further and wetting her insides. Senna felt the hotness inside her as she continues to suck and lick her husband's member; vice-versa. This 69 position was driving them wild, sucking and wetting each others' hood while Senna's face was flushed pink.

Senna released her mouth, seeing her saliva on Ichigo's cock. She licks it to clear off her salivas. Ichigo moans, feeling her tongue every time she does it. Senna finished licking the length before taking it back in her mouth, bobbing her head faster and faster while moaning. The orange head moaned, feeling her warm mouth. He couldn't take it any longer, so he wrapped her back tight and got off the bed. Senna didn't see that coming, being upside down in a standing 69. She coiled her arms on her husband's thighs and crossed her legs on the back of his head. Ichigo licks her wet lips and thrusts inside her wet mouth. She moaned and sucks his length deeper. Ichigo dug his tongue inside her, causing Senna to moan louder while sucking.

Minutes later, Ichigo turned, removing his tongue and gently placing Senna on the bed. "Ah~ " Ichigo pulled away from his wife's mouth, making her letting out a moan. She moved down the bed a bit until her head was on the bed. She finished while staring at Ichigo's member as he climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on top of Senna. Now, it's Ichigo's turn to be in this position. Ichigo dug his tongue deeper inside Senna's vagina as she moved her head up and down, sucking her husband's stiffed member. Moving her hands to his butt and pulling it down to deepen the head down into her mouth.

"_Ichigo's so good_!" she mentally exclaimed while sucking and moaning.

They've been going on forever in that position. Ichigo was wondering how Senna was able to hold the pressure underneath him. He continued to dug his tongue inside her pussy while feeling his warm member inside his wife's mouth. Slowly, he thrust his member inside her warm mouth while she sucks it. Senna felt the thrust as she decides to add something with it for her husband. She spreads her legs wide open as Ichigo dug his tongue inside her wide pussy, earning her a pleasurable moan through sucking. Ichigo quickly got off his wife, letting her out a moan when releasing his arousal from her mouth. He sat on the bed, catching his breath.

Senna panted, "Ich... Ichigo... you are so good at this... " complimenting her husband before she sat up.

"You're... not bad yourself... " Ichigo replied while panting.

Senna couldn't take her eyes off his hard erection. She moved herself on Ichigo's laps, kissing him.

"My turn." she raised herself, grabbing his member, and lowered herself all the way in, forming a sitting position with her shins planted on the bed. She delightfully moaned, feeling the pleasure coming back to her and pressing her firm breasts against his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck and starting to move herself up and down, causing her to moan. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her body closer and feeling the pleasure.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ichigo~ Ahh~ " Senna delightfully moaned, bouncing herself. Soon, she went faster and faster as their lips were connected, roaming against them through moaning. Ichigo broke the kiss and his hands were on her firm breasts, massaging them. He took her left nipple in his mouth, licking it. "Ahn~ Ahn~ Ichigo~ Ahn~ My nipple~ Lick it~ " Ichigo complied, taking her left nipple in his mouth and sucking it. Senna moaned, continuing to bounce on Ichigo. He thrust upward, adding their thrusts together as Senna's moan got a bit louder. Caressing his face and giving him a passionate kiss. Ichigo removed his hands on her grown breasts, he slipped his arms under her knees before palmed her butt and got off the bed, standing. He thrust her while standing as Senna moaned through kissing, feeling his cock hitting her hotspot over and over again. They played with their tongues, dancing and exploring their mouths together while Senna's moaning. "Mmmm~ Mmmm~ Mmmm~ _Ichigo's cock is hitting my pussy_! _This feels so good_!" she exclaimed from this standing and carrying position. Ichigo quickened his pace inside her wet pussy, repeating the same spot back and forth. Senna hasn't been carried like this since their hotel night and their honeymoon. She was enjoying this, being lifted in his arms and pounded. She broke the kiss, letting out a moan of pleasure with each thrusts. "Aahh~ Aahh~ Aahh~ Ichi-Ichigo~ M-More~ !" Senna pleaded between moan.

Ichigo heard her and went faster and faster, going deeper inside her wet frame with his thrusting. He couldn't stop his hips, he kept on going and going non-stop.

"S-Senna! Your pussy is so tight and wet!" Ichigo praised while thrusting.

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Why, than-Aahh~ you~ Ichigo~ " she replied sweetly.

Ichigo stopped his thrusting, setting her right leg down on the floor in a dancing position. Senna pressed her grown breasts against his chest before her husband continued the thrusting. She moaned being in this position as Ichigo sped up his pace. He pulled his right hand away and gently palm grabbed her butt, making her moaning more pleasurable.

"Ichigo~ Aahh~ Bed~ "

Ichigo's right arm wrapped on her back, carrying her and placing her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of his wife. Senna spreads her legs open as Ichigo enters her wet pussy, holding her hips. She moaned, feeling his erection coming back to her insides, wrapping her legs around her waist. Ichigo began to quicken his pace, hitting her pussy repeatedly.

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Ichigo~ More~ ! More~ ! Aahh~ "

He complied, going faster and harder inside her pussy. He released his hands and lowered himself on Senna with his hands caressing her face, kissing her. Senna grasped her hands on his back shoulders and tightening her wrapped legs. She arched her back, pressing her firm breasts and nipples against his chest. Ichigo smashed his lips on hers through their moaning and roaming their kisses. Senna roamed her hands on his hair. Her tongue pushed his lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo granted her entrance, exploring each others' mouths with their tongues with lust. While their tongues were busy, Ichigo stopped his pace, removing himself from her insides. Senna released her wrapped legs, setting them on the bed before her husband lifted themselves, sitting on the bed as she removed her arms. After that, Ichigo broke the kiss while they're catching their breaths, staring at their eyes with pure lust.

"Senna... be right back." Ichigo got off the bed and walked out the room. Soon, he came back with a vanilla whip cream can in his right hand.

A sexy smile came to Senna's face. She was glad that Ichigo thought of something new for their night. Ichigo climbed onto the bed, sitting close to his naked wife. Looking at her grown breasts really wants to him go wild with her. He sprayed the whip cream on her pink nipples, covering them. Senna moaned from the covering whip cream on her nipples. Ichigo put the can on the drawer before continuing. Leaning down to her left creamed nipple and licked the cream. Senna felt his tongue, cleaning the cream off her nipple. She couldn't stop moaning from his tongue job. Ichigo continued licking her left nipple. Senna enjoyed having her nipple to be licked. He kept licking to clear off the cream taste on it.

"Ooohh~ Ooohh~ Ichigo~ Lick my nipples~ Aaahh~ So good~ " Senna found it delightful, being nipple creamed and licked.

Ichigo complied, cleaning the taste off her left nipple. Once her cleaned left nipple was finished, he switched to her right and worked his tongue there. Senna dropped herself on the bed, moaning through the pleasure. Ichigo lowered himself onto Senna, continuing to lick her right creamed nipple. Senna couldn't control herself, she kept on moaning and moaning with pleasure.

"_Her nipples are so tasty_!"

"Ahn~ Ichigo~ More~ !"

Ichigo kept on licking and licking until the cream on her right nipple was cleaned. He twirled his tongue around her nipple, finishing it nice and clean. Stopping his tongue, grabbing the whip cream can and spraying it on her lips before putting it on the pillow. He plunged his mouth to hers while dancing their tongues and licking each others' lips with cream on them. They continued kissing and licking each other, taking the cream on their lips. Senna moaned through kissing while licking her husband's lips. Ichigo stopped his work as Senna stuck her tongue out and licks the cream on his lips, twirling her tongue on him. Ichigo was about to enter her wet pussy, but Senna immediately rolled, pinning on top of him which really surprised Ichigo.

"Senna?"

"You've done your job, now let me do mine." she said seductively before reaching her right hand getting the whip cream can. She sprayed it on his nipples.

Ichigo shivered from it. Senna threw the can on the pillow before lowering down to his chest. She took the left and licks the cream off, using her tongue to spread the cream around his nipple. Ichigo moaned from it, feeling her tongue on him. Senna continued licking the cream off him, pleasuring her husband with her tongue of passion. Soon, she finished cleaning the cream off his left before switching to his right. Senna took his right nipple into her mouth along with the cream on it. He moaned, feeling his wife's tongue job. He moved his right hand to her, removing her hair away from her face and tucking it to her left ear as Senna laid on her husband's body, pressing her grown breasts on his stomach. Ichigo couldn't stop moaning while Senna continued licking his creamed right nipple and moaning unison. After she finished cleaning it, Senna took the clean nipple in her mouth finishing it with a loud smacking sound before slowly climbing her way to him.

Senna plunged her lips on her husband's, seductively caressing his face with both hands, closing her eyes and making sexy moans through the kissing. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back, roaming his mouth against hers. Senna somehow managed to find his stiffed member and lowered herself in. A jolt of pleasure came back to her and made her sexy moan even more louder and sexier through kissing. Ichigo quickly rolled and made Senna on the bottom as they continued roaming their mouths. He began to thrust her insides as Senna wrapped her legs around his waist and grasps her hands from her face to his back shoulders. Breaking the kiss as Senna cried out her moan, feeling the sensational feeling with each of her husband's thrusting.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ichigo~ Oh yeah~ You're so~ goood~ !" Senna praised between moaning.

Ichigo smirked before pressing her lips. While thrusting, both their mouths were roaming against each other through kissing and dancing their tongues. Senna couldn't help herself but making sexy moans through kissing with her husband while feeling the pleasure. Her womanhood is now dripping more of her pussy juices, making her insides even more wetter. Breaking the kiss and cried out her moan in bliss.

"Aahhh~ Ichigo~ Aahhh~ Harder! Faster! Deeper! Aahhn~ Inside my pussy! Aahhn~ "

Ichigo remembered her saying that awesome line during the hotel, he loves hearing it again. He quickened his pace faster and faster than before, making Senna tightened her arms and wrapped legs around him.

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Ichi-Ichigo~ Ahn~ I love you~ Go faster~ Deeeper~ !"

Hearing Senna's words really makes Ichigo gone crazy! He kept thrusting her wet pussy harder and faster to the wife he really love. Senna moaned through heaven, receiving the pleasure from the man she truly loves. Ichigo couldn't stop moving his hips; Senna couldn't release her arms and legs from her husband until she get what she wanted. They're not letting each other go, but wanting to release their love to each other.

"S-Senna! I-I'm... I'm gonna cum!"

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Ichi-Ichigo! C-Cum inside me!"

Ichigo continued his speed until he gave her one last, hard thrust deep inside her. He massively came inside her, filling up her womb along with her pussy juice. Senna gasped in pleasure, widening her eyes from his hot juice inside her pussy. Ichigo gave her one more thrust and shoots more cum inside her womb.

"Oh yes~ Ichigo... Fill me up... inside... my... pussy... " Senna said between gasps, feeling his cum pouring inside her.

Ichigo fell on top of Senna while both were sweating and panting heavily. He gave her a steamy kiss, roaming their mouths through moaning. Senna released her wrapped legs, placing on the bed; returned the kiss with her sexy moan. Her hands caressed his face, vice-versa while making out their lusty kiss. Their juices were slowly dripping out of Senna's pussy while Ichigo's still inside her. Ichigo broke the kiss and pulled himself out of Senna's hotspot as she set her arms on the bed. Ichigo rolled next to his wife while panting. Senna fingered her wet frame, taking out their mixed juices on her fingers. Pulling out and seeing her fingers were drenched with their cums. She hadn't seen _that_ much on her fingers since the hotel, living with Urahara and Yoruichi. Wondering how long Ichigo's been saving them? She took her drenched fingers in her mouth, swallowing it before slipping her fingers out.

Turning her head to face her husband. "Ichigo... tonight was the best... " she said with a smile.

Ichigo panted before tilting his head. "Yeah... it was, Senna... " he replied.

Senna saw their frozen water bottles has thawed, leaving water on the folded towels. "I'm thirsty!" she crawled over to their frozen bottles near the lamplight and grabbed them. Handing one to her husband and she opens the cap before drinking the cold water, vice-versa. Both of them drank the entire bottle and they felt their energies reviving back. "Ahh~ How refreshing~ " she exclaimed, closing the cap.

Ichigo finished his cold drink, closing the cap. "Yeah. This must be the longest night we've ever done before, huh?"

Before Senna can reply to her husband, Shun's crying was heard. She quickly dropped the bottle on the bed and opened the drawer, getting her red nightgown and putting it on before she dashed to Shun's room. Ichigo quickly grabbed his dark blue nightgown, tying the knots. He picked up both bottles and put it close to the drawer mirror before sitting on the bed. Senna came into the room with a crying Shun in her arms.

"Ssshhh~ Shun, honey~ It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here~ " she sang to soothe the wailing Shun.

Shun's crying got faint, hearing his mom's voice. He stopped and saw Senna in front of him. She wiped his tears away before continuing to calm him down.

"Guess we disturbed his sleep, huh?" Ichigo bet, chuckling.

Senna laughed nervously. "Guess so. Let's have Shun sleep with us." she suggested, sitting on the bed.

"Alright. Shun, come to daddy!" he clapped his hands twice.

Senna set little Shun on the bed as he slowly crawled his way to his daddy. He made it to Ichigo's legs as he picked him up. Senna set herself on the bed, pulling the sheet to cover their legs with a smile.

"Shun, it's okay. You're sleeping with us." he said to his baby son, giving Shun to Senna before laying down on the bed, watching them.

Senna hummed to Shun, slowly swinging her arms side-to-side as he begun to fall asleep. She placed Shun between them, under the sheet by his arms. Ichigo turned the lamplight off, leaving the moonlight lit inside the room as they laid on the bed, moving close to each other between Shun. Ichigo and Senna gazed at each other with a smile on their faces. Their hands were on sleeping Shun.

"Ichigo, arigato... for taking me in." she said, kissing him.

Ichigo smiled. "No problem. I'm glad I met you." he kissed her forehead.

"Night, honey."

"Night, Senna."

Fin!

* * *

><p>I was thinking about making a new version of IchigoSenna Special... with their Shadow Clone Jutsu in their Special Night. Now here's a good question, what if they uses it and the clone <strong>Ichigos<strong> gives the real Senna a good _shower_. I know it may be **random**, but~ it could be an awesome and steamy lemon. Maybe a little hot Yuri for the clone **Sennas**, if you all like that. This IchigoSenna Special is the original version, the Shadow Clone Jutsu will be soon or later - if you all agree.


	2. Shadow Clone Jutsu version

I don't own Bleach.

This version is different than the original one. Even though, it has the same plot. I know this is **random** for having Shadow Clone Jutsu in Bleach. I just wanna try it out to see how steamy it is, okay? Let's not get offended by the Shadow Clone Jutsu idea.

NOTE!

They're 22 years old.

Senna = real Senna

**Senna** = **Clone Senna**

Ich**igo** = Ichigo and **his clone**; vice-versa

* * *

><p>When their child, Shun, was born, they have to go to the ninja school to learn something for their own reasons while Karin and Yuzu were taking care of their baby son. However, while the parents were away, Isshin forcibly tried to snatch Shun away from Yuzu, but Karin knocks him down every time. The sleeping Shun hadn't wailed nor stirred through the whole time.<p>

Ichigo and Senna finished their ninja school, though Ichigo was having a tough time creating his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but Senna beat him to it. The sensei wasn't very harsh on Ichigo since he's trying his best - not to mention he's just a beginner. Three weeks later, they've completed their Shadow Clone Jutsu Class and finally gets their time to spend with their child at home.

That night at home, Senna was cooking dinner with Yuzu's assistance, Ichigo watched his sleeping Shun in his arms while Karin was watching some soccer game. Basically, the volume has to be low when they have a baby in the house.

"Karin, how's school?" Ichigo asked his black-haired sister to break the silence.

"Typical. Most of my classes were very boring." Karin dully answered, "At least it's better to hang out in your house. I really can't stand being with Dad." she finished with a small sigh.

Ichigo chuckled a bit before replying, "Well, you and Yuzu did well in taking care of Shun. Being a parent can be tough, however-" he moved closer to her, whispering. "-it's not a good idea to let Dad here." he finished before moving back.

"Don't look at me. It was his decision to come see you lovebirds." Karin pointed.

Yuzu walked up to them, "Onii-chan, Karin-chan, dinner is ready." she called them gently as to not to disturb her sleeping nephew.

Karin shut off the TV as she made her way to the dinner table while Yuzu sets the table. Ichigo grabbed a pillow and laid his sleeping Shun on it before he made his way to the dinner table.

"What're we having?" he asked them.

"Curry. I've always wanted to eat them!" Senna answered her husband, squealing lightly as she set the spoons on the table.

Yuzu placed four glass of cold water on the table as the family took their seats.

Yuzu was the first to speak, "Onii-chan, Senna-neesan, how was your ninja school?" she curiously asked.

"Oh, we passed. Creating our clones was hard at first, but now we're using them to defend ourselves. Right, Ichigo?" Senna turned to her husband who was eating his curry.

Ichigo swallowed his food before answering his wife. "Yep. That sensei wasn't so bad either. He did gave us some time to focus our minds to create them."

Karin obviously knew they were hiding something about using their clones. She knew they're going to use their clones for something special for themselves. "Right~ Ichi-nii. You two are using your clones to entertain each other, aren't you?" she raised her left eyebrow with a smirk.

"Karin-chan! That's not very nice." Yuzu scolded her twin.

Ichigo and Senna froze, but Senna recovered and decided to change the subject.

"S-So, how are your grades going?" she asked her sisters-in-law.

Yuzu turned to her new sister, "Our grades are great. Hopefully we can spend more time with you, Senna-neesan." she answered.

Senna smiled at them; she finally got herself a new family after living with Urahara and Yoruichi in the hotel. She really likes to spend time with Ichigo's twins, and got to know them as a real big sister. Sure, it was Ichigo who asked Urahara and Yoruichi to let her stay with him, but Senna was the one who confidently ask him to live with Ichigo came back home with Senna, who was impregnate before leaving the hotel, he confessed to his dad about Senna living here and arranged the wedding. Isshin suddenly agreed in joy having a third daughter. Yuzu was happy having a big sister whom she can talk to and help her with cooking. Karin wasn't too crazy like them, but simply smiled with joy. For the twin, they are not going to be lonely anymore - especially Senna.

After finished eating dinner, Yuzu and Senna were washing the dishes while Ichigo was giving Shun a bath before bed. Karin was watching the news about tomorrow's weather. Soon, Ichigo came down the stairs, holding Shun in his arms after finishing Shun's bath.

Yuzu and Senna finished washing dishes as Yuzu saw her baby nephew was awake and really wants to play with him. Cleaning her hands before heading to her nephew.

"Hi, Shun!" she waved to him. Shun saw his blonde aunt and shyly turned away, snuggling his daddy. "Aw~ Shun don't wanna play." she pouted in an act, seeing her shy nephew.

When Senna saw this, she couldn't help but giggle when Shun turned away from Yuzu.

"It's okay, Yuzu. He'll get to know you when he gets older." Ichigo said to his sister.

Yuzu nodded. She knew infants are shy when they saw their parents' siblings at first sight. She just needs to get use to it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Yuzu headed to the front door, looking at the peek hole. "Karin-chan, it's dad." she called her twin before opening the door.

A happy Isshin waltz into the house, "Yo, Ichigo! How's my third daughter doing! ?" he made his way to Senna, giving her a bear hug and she returns the hug.

"Isshin! You're doing well?"

"Please, Senna. Call me Dad! You're part of the family now!" he patted Senna's shoulders.

Senna just realized his booming voice, so she immediately shushed him. "Sssshhh! Shun is sleeping." she put her right index finger to her lips.

Isshin looked around to see his grandson until he saw him in Ichigo's arms. "Whoops. Didn't mean to wake him." he said before remembering why he's here. "Oh yeah! Yuzu, Karin, Daddy's taking you two home."

Both Yuzu and Karin knew it's already late and didn't get a chance to spend more time with Shun 'cause he's a heavy sleeper so they made their way to the front door as Ichigo let Senna hold Shun in her arms.

"Bye, Ichi-nii! Bye, Senna-neechan!" Yuzu bid goodbye to them. Karin just waved goodbye to them.

"Ichigo, the next time we're coming, we're going for a sleepover!" Isshin exclaimed from the outside, but Ichigo quickly slammed the door.

He sighed. "No way am I allowing that. That idiot needs to grow up." he muttered.

"Ichigo, that's not very nice to say about your dad." Senna teased him before looking at Shun. She smiled at him as Shun moves his tiny hands on her cheeks.

"M...a... ma... " he called his mother.

"Shun, honey! Time for bed." she patted her baby's back before turning to her husband, "Ichigo, you coming?" she asked with a smile.

"Let me finish my drink." he replied, getting some cold water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Don't forget to get our ice water bottles from the freezer." she said before ascending the stairs.

Ichigo drank some cold water before refilling it to the top from the whirlpool refrigerator. Once he's done refilling, he placed it back in the refrigerator and grabbed two large ice water bottles from the freezer. He opened the caps and fill some water from the whirlpool refrigerator to get some little water to melt the ice a bit on both freezing bottles. When he's done filling both bottles to the top, he closed both caps and shakes the bottles before having a fun night with Senna.

Senna entered Shun's room and gently places Shun on his Columbia Convertible crib before covering the sheet on him. She plays the baby mobile and watch Shun eyeing at the mobile, waiting for him to fall asleep so she can have a _special night time_ with Ichigo. Shun soon stopped smiling as the playing mobile got him sleepy, slowly closing his eyes until he fell asleep.

Senna kissed her son's forehead, pulling back. "Good night, Shun." she smiled, putting the white Mokona doll on the corner of the crib. She turned the light off, leaving the door open as she saw her husband walking up the stairs holding their freezing bottles, walking towards her.

"He's asleep?" he whispered. Senna nodded. Ichigo smiled, "Good. Now... shall we get started?" he stuffed the bottom of a freezing water bottle in between Senna's cleavage.

"Stop it, that's cold!" she grabbed the freezing bottle away from her. "Did you turn off the light from the kitchen?" she asked.

Ichigo pulled his wife to a kiss, stuffing the other freezing bottle down her back. Senna moaned at the cold feeling as they pulled back.

"Yep."

Senna pulled him down so she can whisper to his ear. "We'll start with a bath."

Ichigo smiled, hearing Senna's dirty plan for their night time. He suddenly lifted her in a bridal style while they held their freezing bottles in their hands, and took her to their room. Senna finds it amusing as her husband set her on the bed. They placed the freezing bottles on the bed as they kissed each other, moving their lips against each other. Ichigo stuck his tongue out, bumping her lips as Senna let his tongue in. They played with their tongues as Senna grasped her arms on his back, pulling him closer while Ichigo moved his right hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss with more passion.

For about a minute, they pulled away for some air as they looked into each others' eyes. Senna was the first to speak, "Should I start first or you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Ichigo smiled, loving the way his wife spoke to him with her seductive voice. He sat up on the bed, answering "You start first."

Senna sat up as well, walking to the drawer and opened it, looking for something they used during the hotel. Soon, she found what was looking for, "I think I should use this." she shows him a small bottle that Urahara gave Ichigo during the discussion.

Ichigo couldn't help himself but chuckled. He remembered during their first love with her nice busts, and it was the best night of their lives. "Oh man, I think you should use it." he said, picking their freezing bottles and put them on the table next to the bed.

"Give me five minutes." Senna walked into their bathroom closing the door, leaving it ajar.

Ichigo couldn't help but wait. His mind was telling him to go for it, but he has to wait. He grabbed four bounty of paper towel and folds them into a square-size towel. He took their freezing bottles and put them above the folded towels. Now there's only one thing left that he needs to do. Sneak attack Senna!

Senna removed her clothes - including her red ribbon - and puts them on the toilet lid before opening the small container. She took one of the pills and swallows it. She moaned, feeling the hotness inside her as her breasts grew into D-cups. She looked down at her large size breasts, poking them, finding it amusing. She hasn't felt them since their first love night.

However, her grown breasts has to wear off only for one month.

She stepped in the shower, pulling the curtain and turned on the shower, cleansing herself with warm water on her soft body. She heard the door opened, knowing Ichigo was ready as well. She didn't mind, all she really wants is to have some fun with her strawberry husband. The curtain was pulled open, revealing an impatient naked Ichigo staring at her naked body.

Senna faked her gasp, covering her pink nipples. "Ichigo, I said five minutes!"

Ichigo joined in, closing the curtain, pinning Senna against the wall while her breasts are pressed against his chest. Her face lit up pink. "Well, your time's up." he pressed his lips against hers. Senna closed her eyes, returning the kiss as she snakes her left arm on her husband's neck to the back while her right hand's on his orange hair, pulling his head to deepen the kiss.

Senna moaned through the kiss and stuck her tongue out to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo granted her tongue in his mouth as they dazzled their tongues with lust. The shower saturates their bodies as Senna moved her right hand from the back of his head to the back, using both her arms to pull him closer. Soon, they pulled away seeing their eyes filled with lust.

"Want me to scrub your body?" Senna seductively asked.

Ichigo smiled, answering "You bet. Once you're done, I'll scrub your body better than your first." he moved his left hand to her womanhood, fingering her wet frame causing Senna to moan.

"Oooh yeah~ Ichigo! You love to touch that spot, don't you~ ? Ahh~ " she delightfully moaned, feeling his fingers moving in and out as she grabbed the shower gel container.

Ichigo pulled his finger out, "You know you love that." he answered with a grin before kissing her neck. Senna moaned, loving the way he kisses her neck. Soon, he stopped the kiss, leaving Senna to catch her breath.

"Can I scrub your back now?" she seductively smiled at him, holding the shower gel container.

Ichigo smiled back, "Go ahead." he pecked her lips before turning off the shower. He sat down, facing away.

Senna crouched down to her husband's level and poured some shower gel fluid on his back before handing it to her husband. She now scrubs his back with her hands. Ichigo poured out some fluid on his left hand before using it on his right arm. Senna moved her hands to his scruff, massaging it before moving to the front.

"Don't go choking me." Ichigo jokily said to his wife.

Senna leaned forward to him, "I would never do that to you." she answered with a kiss on his cheek before continuing scrubbing him. After she finish scrubbing her husband, she got up and grabbed the shower handle. She turned the warm water on and cleansed her husband's back, letting the water flowing his body.

After she finished cleansing Ichigo's body, he turned to Senna's direction, facing her naked body. "Now, it's my turn to scrub yours." he said, holding the shower gel container.

Senna handed the shower handle to her husband, "Use it on me while I'll put on the gel." she said as Ichigo exchanged the container with the shower handle. He waited until Senna finished pouring some gel. She begins to scrub her body along with the gel. She glanced at her husband, who was looking at her naked body, knowing he's too eager for this moment. She found a better way to interest him. "Ichigo, don't look at me like that~ " she said in a sexy tone, covering her naked breasts as Ichigo got up, putting back the shower handle, letting the water splash against their bodies before facing back. Senna stood up, releasing her arms before handing the shower gel container to him.

Ichigo spreads some fluids in his right palm before putting the container back where it was. "Senna, turn around so I can scrub you." he commanded his wife.

Senna smiled at him, complying "Hasty, aren't you?" she said, scrubbing her arms.

Ichigo laid his palms on her back, filling her back with bubbles. Senna loves the way her husband moves his hands on her back, she wants him to rub her breasts from behind. She turned her head to the side, cornering her eyes down seeing his manhood was already hardened. Ichigo finished scrubbing her back as he slowly moves his hands to her firm breasts, rubbing them.

"Aaah~ " Senna moaned, feeling his hands on her breasts as Ichigo pulls her torso to his chest. "Oh yeah~ Ichigo~ ! More~ !" she pleaded. She felt his manhood under her, between her legs.

"Senna... You love that, don't you?" he moves his index fingers and thumbs to rub her nipples.

"A-Aaahh~ ! Oooh yes~ Ichigo~ ! More~ ! Dazzle me!" Senna's moan got louder, receiving the pleasure. She turned her head to the side as Ichigo kissed her while massaging her breasts and rubbing her nipples. She moaned through their kiss as Ichigo moved his member back and forth, rubbing her pussy. Senna felt the rubbing and her moan got louder through the kiss.

They played with their tongues as Ichigo moved Senna to the spraying shower handle, letting the water washing the suds off her breasts. Ichigo stopped the kissing and the massaging and pulled back. Senna grabbed the handle and spraying on her back. Ichigo couldn't stop but stared at her naked body. Senna noticed there were suds on Ichigo's chest and turned to him, washing them off his chest and rubbing it. Ichigo stares at her D-size breasts before looking into her eyes; vice versa. Senna put the shower handle back on the hanger as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Ichigo gently pinned her against the wall and lift her right knee up on his left elbow for dancer position. He moved his tip to her wet womanhood, poking it. Senna softly moaned and blushed.

He looked to her eyes, asking her. She replied with a nod. Ichigo slid himself inside her pussy as Senna moaned, "Oooh yes~ ! Ichigo~ that's the spot!" she grasped her arms on his back shoulders, feeling the heat inside her.

He moved closer to Senna's face, "You really love this, huh, Senna?" he huskily asked. He slowly pulled himself back and pushed it back in, giving Senna more of her moaning.

"Oooh yes! Ichigo, I love you! Give me more!" she pleased with her moaning. Ichigo pushed his lips against hers, moving his right hand to her cheek before quickening his pace inside her. Senna opened her mouth and entered her tongue to his mouth, moaning through the kiss while they're tongue kissing. He pressed his chest against her grown breasts and quickened his thrusts inside her wet frame. Senna's moan got louder through their kiss and felt her pussy juice flowing out - or was it the shower?

They pulled the kiss as they cried out their moans. Senna pulled her grasps from her husband's back, feeling her grown breasts pressing against his chest. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo stopped and pulled out, panting - so does Senna - before looking into their lustful eyes.

Senna panted, catching her breath before speaking "Ichi... Ichigo... bed." He nodded as he pulled the curtain before they step out. Ichigo grabbed the towel to dry himself before giving it to his wife - and stares at her body. Senna dried herself and noticed her husband was staring at her. She smiled, putting the towel back to the towel rack.

Suddenly, Ichigo pinned her against the wall and aggressively pressed his lips on hers. Senna didn't see that coming, so she returned the kiss, pressing her hard breasts against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. She can feel his hard erection under her womanhood as she plunged her tongue in his mouth. They moaned through their tongues and kisses as Ichigo grabbed her butt and lifted her in the air. Senna gasped in pleasure as she coiled her legs around his thighs. Ichigo quickly took her to their bed and set her on the bed as Senna released her legs, spreading them open. He moved himself on top of her as he slid himself inside her wet pussy, earning Senna a loud, sexy moan.

"Oooh yes~ Ichigo~ ! I've been waiting for this! Ichigo, give me your best!" she pleaded as she held his back shoulders. Ichigo began to move himself inside her, giving Senna a soft moan with each thrust. "Oooh~ Oooh~ Oh yes~ ! Ichigo~ !" she pulled him and pressed herself against his body. Each of her moan were heard, giving Ichigo to encourage his thrusts. "Oooh Ichigo~ ! Ahn~ Ahn~ " her firm breasts were bouncing with each of his thrusts. Ichigo moaned while Senna's grasping his back shoulders. Ichigo moved to her right nipple and begins sucking and licking it while massaging her left breast. This gives Senna more pleasure, letting out more of her moan each time he thrusts, massaging her breast, and licking her nipple. "Ichi~ Ichigo~ My nipples~ Ahh~ " she cried, receiving more pleasure from him. She loves the way he sucks and licks her nipples. "Ichigo~ That feels so good!" she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the thrust, "Ah~ Ichigo~ ! Ichigo~ ! More!"

Ichigo stopped sucking her right nipple, "You like that, huh, Senna?" he switched to her left nipple, sucking and licking it and quickening his thrusts. This gives Senna more pleasure than before.

Senna widened her eyes, feeling her husband's erection inside her with each fast thrusts, "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ichigo~ Oooh yeah! Rock my insides!" she moaned, pressing her nails on his back. Ichigo stopped sucking her left nipple and his thrusting as he pulled out, hearing the moaning Senna, catching her breath. "Ichi... go... " she looked at him with her lustful eyes.

"Senna... laid still." he said as he moved down to her wet pussy. Senna knew what's happening next as Ichigo began to lick her pussy.

"Aaa-Aaaaahhh! Ichigo~ ! T-That's good!" she cried, feeling his tongue inside her wet frame. "Ichigo!" she wrapped her legs behind his head, bringing his tongue to deepen her vaginal. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to deepen his tongue even more. Senna kept moaning and moaning, loving the way he uses his tongue inside her. She began to massage her grown breasts to gain more pleasure as she uses both her index fingers to play with her wet nipples - thanks to his sucking. "Ah~ Ichigo~ Go deeper~ !" she pleaded as Ichigo dug his tongue inside her, causing her moan even louder. Senna couldn't think anymore, but was clearly enjoying her husband's sexual work. Ichigo couldn't stop his licking, but enjoying this wonderful moment with Senna, giving her all the pleasure.

This is what they loved the most, never letting each other go.

Senna released her wrapped legs from Ichigo's head and he stops his tongue, pulling out of her vagina. They were panting from the pleasure as Ichigo moved to her face, but she suddenly rolled him on the bed, pinning him down.

"S-Senna?" Ichigo was confused of her sudden action as she moved to his face.

Senna grinned, "Ichigo~ Giving me all the pleasure isn't enough. Let _us_ pleasure you as well." she said in a seductive tone before sitting up straight. She made some ninja hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." she called out as her naked, D-size breasts clone appeared beside her. However, the **clone** had a black **X** mark on **her** left wrist.

"Going for three, aren't we?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle. Senna smiled in reply.

"**What do you want me to do?**" **Senna** asked, smiling at the real one.

"Entertain him with... _our_ mouths." Senna answered the clone with a smirk. **She** nodded as th**ey** both moved to Ichigo's erection and starts licking it. She moved herself on the floor, kneeling while licking.

"Aaah!" Ichigo groaned, then came a moan. "S-Senna!" he was about to sit up, but the **clone** pinned him back on the bed.

"**Stay still, and let us do the work, Goshujinsama** (Master)" **Senna** said with a grin as **she** positioned **herself** on top of Ichigo in a 69 position. Senna, who was on the floor, kept licking his member while gently massaging his sacs, which gave Ichigo a small groan. He grabs **Senna's** butt and begins to lick **her** pussy as **she** jumps in excitement. "**A-Aaahh~ Oh yeah! That's the spot, Goshujinsama** (Master)!" **Senna** ecstatically moaned, feeling his tongue inside **her** before licking the tip again.

Ichigo felt himself being licked by his wife and her **clone** as he dug his tongue deeper inside the **clone's** womanhood. **Senna** moaned and continued to lick the tip. Both Sen**nas** twirled th**eir** tongues on Ichigo's member. Senna moves her tongue up and down, giving her husband more wetness before sucking his sacs. She felt a bit envious of her **clone**, letting **her** giving her husband that much pleasure. Soon, she quickly formed her ninja sign, poofing her clone.

"Senna?" Ichigo was confused, seeing his wife poofed her clone.

Senna moved up to Ichigo in a cowgirl position, sliding herself down on his arousal. A jolt of pleasure hit her when she felt it sliding up her womb. "Aaah~ !" She delightfully moaned and started to move herself up and down, pleasuring her husband. Ichigo moaned, continuing to feel Senna's inside when she moves herself up and down. She moves her torso down, pressing her grown breasts against Ichigo's chest. Senna rests her hands on his shoulders, looking at his eyes with hers filled with lust; Ichigo grabbed her butt with both hands, holding 'em down before thrusts inside Senna's hotspot. "Ooohh~ Ooohh~ God! Ichigo~ !" she felt the pleasure coming back as she kissed him, caressing his face and moaning through the kiss. Ichigo quickened his pace inside Senna, using his hands to press her butt down to go deeper. They continued to moan through the kiss; Senna hasn't felt this much pleasure since the hotel. After some more thrusting, Ichigo stopped as they broke the steamy kiss. Senna panted while resting on her husband's body, leaving Ichigo's erection inside her wet wall.

"Wanna go for double pleasure?" Ichigo asked his sexy wife. They lifted themselves in a sitting position.

Senna blushed with a sexy smile. She moved closer to him, tracing her right finger around his cheek, "Well, honey, this my first anal sex. Might wanna go easy on me." she pulled his head into a kiss with her left hand. She broke the kiss away as Ichigo form a ninja sign and creates his clone behind Senna, standing. **He** too had a black **X** mark on **his** left wrist, plus **his** manhood is already hardened.

"**What do you want me to do?**" **he** asked.

"Go for her butt. Make sure to go easy on her." Ichigo answered his clone as he laid back down on the bed. Senna moved down onto his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders and staring at each others' eyes with more passion. Her firm breasts are pressed against his chest.

**Ichigo** grabbed her butt and poked **his** member at her anus.

Ichigo moved his right hand to Senna's left cheek, "Senna, it'll be okay." he assured her. She nodded before they kissed along with their tongues.

**Ichigo** began to enters Senna's anus in a slow pace. Senna felt the pain around her, but she'll tried to endure it. Once the **clone Ichigo** thrust **his** way in, Senna screamed through the kiss as Ichigo pulled her head to soothe her from the pain. **He** groaned then moaned and slowly thrusts **his** pace. Senna broke the kiss to let out her moan, feeling two of Ich**igos'** manhoods inside her.

She has never felt anything like it before. Even though, it is just her and Ichigo's fun time to try out their Shadow Clone Jutsu night.

Both Ich**igos** thrusts inside Senna, giving her a double penetration. Senna ecstatically moaned, tightening her grip on Ichigo's shoulders, and being thrust by two stiffed members inside her. Pressing her firm breasts against her husband's chest to please him more while the Ich**igos** kept thrusting back and forth. Soon, Ichigo slow down his thrusting and letting his **clone** to quicken his pace. Senna couldn't stop moaning as she kissed her husband to feel her moan, cupping his face. **Ichigo** stopped, releasing **himself** out of Senna's anus and standing on the side of the bed.

Ichigo stopped his slow thrusting, panting as Senna got off her husband. Ichigo got up, moving behind his wife. Senna rests her arms and legs on the bed, forming a doggy style. Ichigo enters her wet pussy, moaned, and thrust his pace. Senna moaned, tightening the bed sheet, being pounded by her husband over and over.

"Senna... you're so wet!" Ichigo kept thrusting inside her, feeling her wet frame with each thrust.

"Oh yeah~ Ichigo! Ahhh~ More!" Senna pleaded, moaning with pleasure.

Ichigo looked at his clone, giving **him** a nod. The **clone** knew what he meant so **he** grabbed Senna's head to face **his** member, then thrust **himself** inside her mouth. **He** moaned, beginning to move **his** pace inside her mouth while she moan.

Soon, Senna felt something weird about **his** manhood, "_S-Something's not right_... _**his** doesn't feel like Ichigo's_... " she thought to herself, but the lust is consuming her will. She licks the **clone's** tip to increase the heat from the inside.

"**Oh man~ Your tongue is so warm!**" **Ichigo** moaned, thrusting inside her warm mouth.

Ichigo's starting to feel a bit envious of his clone, but he'll get use to it. Senna wrapped her arms around **Ichigo's** thighs to deepen the thrust. Sucking and moaning to increase the pleasure around her.

Ichigo stopped the thrust, pulling out and lowered his head to her wet clitoris. "_Man_, _she's so wet_!" he mentally shouted and begins to lick her wet lips.

Senna moaned through the mouth thrust. She loves to feel her real husband's tongue inside her. On the other hand, his **clone** feels odd. Ichigo dug his tongue inside her pussy even further, causing Senna to moan even more. "_Oh yes_~ _Ichigo's tongue is inside me_! _He's so good_!" her face turned pink as she continued sucking and moaning.

**Ichigo** moaned, quickening **his** pace inside her mouth. Soon, **he** felt **his** peak. "**Oh man~** " **he** moaned, pulled back, leaving half of **his** erection and shoots **his** white hot juice inside Senna's mouth.

Senna delightfully moaned and felt **his** juice. She kept on sucking and sucking, making more of **his** cums to spew out. Lots of hot white juice were inside her mouth and she swallows them. She hasn't taste her husband's juice since the hotel on round 2 and their honeymoon. On the other hand, the **clone's** cum does tastes like Ichigo's. Then, the pleasure came back as she moaned, knowing her husband's tongue was inside her.

**Ichigo** panted before **he** poofed. Ichigo knew his clone was done and stopped his tongue. Senna turned herself, sitting on the bed facing him. Her face was flushing mad pink.

"Ichi... Ichigo... " she laid on the bed and called him, using her left finger seductively, meaning "Come here~ ".

Ichigo climbed on the bed, caressing Senna's face and kissing her. He pulls back and enters her hotspot, letting out her moan of pleasure. Senna grasped her husband and pressed her lips on his. Her right hand was on his orange hair; left was on his back. She really wanted to go all the way with him. Ichigo knew what's her intention for this wonderful night; he too wants to go all the way with her. He pulled back, while wrapping his arms around Senna's back, and straightened themselves in a sitting position.

"Ichigo... " Senna called his name with her pink blushed, then smile. "Wanna go for orgy sex?" she asked in a sexy tone.

Ichigo grinned at her request, "With our clones? You got it." they both made their ninja signs as nine of their clones nakedly appeared with black **X** marks on **their** left wrists.

He laid her back down the bed, pressing his chest against her D-size breasts and thrusting inside her wet pussy. Senna moaned, feeling the sensational pleasure given by her husband. Each moans of pleasures and thrusts were increasing around their bodies as Senna caresses Ichigo's back. She wraps her legs around his waist to deepen his thrust.

All the **Sennas** were starting to get wet by seeing their Masters' pleasure as they picked the **Ichigos**, giving **them** a steamy kiss while stroking **their** stiffed manhoods. Some of **Ichigos** began to pinned **Sennas** the floor and starts **their** thrusting while some **Sennas** crouches down to **their** stiffed members and starts sucking them. Now the **Sennas** were enjoying this, receiving pleasures from the thrusting **Ichigos**.

Senna tilted her head to the left, seeing her **clones** are being pleasured as well. Seeing **them** moaning, just like her when she's with her Ichigo. She kept moaning and turned her head to her thrusting husband, tightening her grasps and looked at him with their lusty eyes. Senna pressed her lips to his while moaning, encouraging Ichigo to increase his thrust, making him going faster and faster to please his wife.

One of Senna's **clone** climbed onto the bed and snakes **her** arms around Ichigo's chest, pressing **her** D-size breasts on his back, leaning forward. "**Want me to dazzle you for a bit?**" **Senna** asked seductively, roaming **her** hands on his chest. Ichigo moaned at his wife's clone, giving the encouragement to increase his pace.

**Ichigo** stood by the bed, with **his** erection on Senna's face. She tilted her head, seeing one of Ichigo's **clone** in front of her with **his** cock.

"**Suck it.**" **he** commanded her, moving it closer to her mouth. Without thinking, Senna let out a moan from Ichigo's thrusting before taking it in her mouth and sucks it. She couldn't help herself but thinking **he** was actually the real thing. She kept on sucking **Ichigo's** member, back and forth, and moved her left hand to **his** sacs, massaging 'em. "**Ah, man! Keep on going!**" **Ichigo** exclaimed, feeling Senna's warm, wet mouth.

**Senna** thought of a better idea as **she** made **her** way on the bed, next to the real Senna. Looking at her D-size breasts before **she** stuck **her** tongue out, licking Senna's left nipple, then reaches out **her** right hand and massages the latter's right D-size breast. **She** pulled out **her** mouth. "**You're enjoying this, aren't you, Mistress?**" **Senna** asked before **she** sucks her nipple, licking it and continuing **her** hand job.

Ichigo stops his thrusting and pulls out from his wife, turning to his thrusting **clones**. "Hey, guys! Give the real Senna a nice cum shower!" he requested **them**.

All the **Ichigos** heard their Master's command, and couldn't wait to give Senna **their** hot white juices on her body. **They** continued to thrust inside **Sennas'** wet frame. The **Sennas** were enjoying this, receiving the wonderful sensational pleasures from the **Ichigos**, moaning **their** heads out. The remaining sucking **Sennas** heard the real Ichigo, **they** wanted to take **their** white juices from **their** Mistress' body.

Ichigo lowers himself down to his wife's wet pussy. Senna spreads her legs open; he spreads her wet pussy and dug his tongue inside, licking her insides. Senna's moan got louder while sucking **Ichigo's** member, and feeling the pleasures from her husband's tongue and her clone. He reached out his left hand and pushed two of his fingers inside **Senna's** pussy.

**Senna** moaned through sucking and licking before **she** stops licking. "**Oh yes~ Goshujinsama (Master), work those magic fingers of yours~** **!**" While the pleasure is flowing inside **her**, **she** continued sucking and licking Senna's nipple and massaging her breast. **Her** moan was heard through sucking as Ichigo continues to finger **her** pussy.

**Ichigo** kept thrusting inside Senna's mouth until **he** stopped. "**Oh yeah~** " **he** moaned, pulling out of her mouth.

"Aaaahhh~ " Senna ecstatically moaned as she sat up. Her **clone** stopped sucking and massaging before backing away from **her** Mistress - except her husband's still licking her pussy. She pulled his head to deepen his tongue. "Ichigo~ " she called him in a seductive voice as he stopped the licking.

**Ichigo** laid on the bed for a bit. Senna thought of a better idea to please her husband for another _double time_. Ichigo looked up at his wife as Senna moved closer to him, giving him a quick peck before pulling back.

"Ichigo, double pleasure me again." she commanded him.

Her strawberry husband smiled at her command. "With pleasure."

Senna looked at her clone, giving **her** a nod. **She** knew what her Mistress meant. Senna moved herself above **Ichigo's** manhood, lowering herself down onto her anus. She moaned, feeling **his** tip touching her butt for the second time, descending herself all the way down inside her butt as she cried out a moan with a slight pain; Ichigo was surprised she took it all the way in. Senna slowly rides **his** arousal up and down while spreading her legs open and planting her feet on the bed. Ichigo got up and stood by the ledge of their bed, seeing the anal bouncing and moaning Senna in front of him. He enters inside her pussy, letting out her moan, and thrusts inside the double pleasuring Senna. He grabbed her ankles and held her legs in the air as the thrusting Ich**igos** quickened th**eir** paces inside Senna. She moaned and moaned, feeling two of Ich**igos'** cocks inside her. Th**ey** thrusts th**eir** cocks inside her anus and pussy back and forth, making Senna moaning wild.

**Senna** got off the bed and walked behind the real thrusting Ichigo. "**Goshujinsama** (Master), **let me help you out**." **she** said seductively, pressing **her** firm breasts against Ichigo back and roaming **her** hands on his chest.

Ichigo moaned and increased his pace inside Senna. **Ichigo** quickened **his** pace even more, double pleasuring Senna more than before. Senna loudened her moan feeling th**eir** thrusting cocks inside her pussy and anus.

"Oh yeah~ _Their cocks are inside me_~ Ahh~ !" Senna exclaimed herself, moaning enthusiastically.

Ichigo carried Senna, setting her legs on his arms and removed the **arousal** on her butt. Senna held his shoulders and pressed her lips on him. **Ichigo** got off the bed and inserted Senna's anal while palming her butt. Now the Ich**igos** are double penetrating Senna while standing as she cried out a ecstatically moan. **Senna** is still pressing **her** firm breasts against his back and massaging Senna's breasts in front of Ichigo. Senna couldn't stop her moaning, being double banged and carried and her breasts are rubbing by her **clone's** hands. Ichigo had done this with her before in standing and carrying, but this one now is double outstanding.

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Yes, Ichigo~ More~ More~ !"

Both Ich**igos** quickened th**eir** paces faster and faster, making Senna wilder. **Senna** was enjoying this as well. The four of th**em** kept on going and going. Senna pressed her lips on Ichigo's through moaning, roaming their lips together. Caressing his face while feeling th**eir** members inside her pussy and anal, thrusting inside her. Breaking the kiss as Senna continued to cry out her moan of ecstasy.

The other **Ichigos** and **Sennas** kept on going as well. **They've** been changing positions to please each other minute by minute: 69, cowgirl, stand and carry, doggy style, missionary, dancer position, and fellatio. The **Ichigos** were waiting for _that_ feeling inside **them**, and give 'em to the real Senna for her nice cum shower, ordered by the real Ichigo.

Soon, both Ich**igos** gave Senna one last thrust before stopping and removing th**eir** members. **Senna** released **her** hands as Ichigo set Senna down, panting from the excitement. Ichigo laid his body on the floor as Senna positioned herself on him in a reverse cowgirl, lowering herself in his erection to her pussy. She moaned and raised her hips, bouncing herself up and down on him. Ichigo held her waist and deepened her bounce. **Senna** didn't want to be left alone, so **she** moved herself above Ichigo's face. **She** lowered **her** wet pussy onto him as Ichigo began to lick it. The **latter** moaned in pleasure as **she** caressed **her** hands on **her** Mistress' firm breasts from behind, massaging them.

"_Oh yes_~ ! _Ichigo's cock is so good_~ !" Senna exclaimed herself, moaning non-stop.

**Ichigo** stood in front of her with **his** stiffed erection. **He** held her head and moved **his** member closer towards her. "**Suck it, babe.**" **he** ordered the bouncing, moaning Senna.

"Aahn~ Aahn~ Aahn~ Ahhhhmmmm~ " Senna took it in her mouth, holding **his** thighs while sucking. She kept on bouncing herself and sucking **his** member at the same time - not to mention being rubbed by her **clone**. Both Se**nnas** were getting all the pleasures including the others. Ichigo kept thrusting upward and licking **Senna's** pussy. **Senna** stopped massaging, removing **her** hands and getting up from Ichigo as he removed his hands from Senna's waist. Turning 180 degree and lowered **herself** onto Ichigo as he continued to work his tongue. His hands held **her** thighs and **she** kept on moaning.

Some of the **Ichigos** had thought of a better idea to please the Se**nnas** that are with the real Ichigo. Five of **them** stopped the thrusting as **they** went to **their** boss, leaving five **Sennas** alone. **They** were panting and moaning, sitting there. Two **Ichigos** stood between **Ichigo** who was holding Senna's head to increase the sucking; the three **Ichigos** stood in front of **Senna** who was being licked by **their** boss.

**Senna** saw three of **Ichigos'** cocks in front of her. The **center** one stepped forward with **his** hard erection at **her** face. **Senna** took it in **her** mouth and sucked it, bobbing **her** head back and forth. The sucked **Ichigo** moaned, setting **his** hands on **her** head to deepen the sucking. Two **Ichigos** stepped forward between the sucked **Ichigo** as **they** grabbed **Senna's** hands, from both sides, and made **her** hold **their** hard cocks. **She** began to stroke **them** while sucking.

Senna saw two **Ichigos** on her sides while sucking and bouncing. **They** grabbed her hands away from the sucked **Ichigo's** thighs and made her hold **their **cocks. Senna began to stroke **their** hard cocks while bouncing, sucking, and moaning. "Mmmm~ Mmmm~ _So many Ichigos' cocks_~ Mmmm~ Mmmm~ _I-I'm gonna go crazy with them_... " Senna shouted in her mind. She kept on sucking, moaning, bouncing, and stroking with four Ich**igos** - adding the real Ichigo. Her mind is filled with lust to her husband and his **clones**. The center **Ichigo** removed **his** hands on her head as she pulled her mouth away. "Aaaahhh~ " she switched to the left **Ichigo** and sucks **his** member while stoking it.

**Senna** moaned through sucking before pulling away. **She** switched to the right **Ichigo** and sucked **his** member while stroking it. Both sucking Se**nnas** kept going and going while the laying Ichigo continued licking **Senna's** pussy and thrusting his wife's.

The five **Sennas** were watching **their** Mistress's fun with the **Ichigos** as the four of **them** found **themselves** a pair. Two **Sennas** and two **Sennas**. The double pairs of **Sennas** began to make out against each other, pressing **their** D-size breasts and nipples against **their** partners'. **They** formed **their** legs into scissors, rubbing **their** wet pussies against each other. Caressing **their** faces and moaning against **their** lips, feeling **their** firm breasts and nipples brushing against **themselves**. **Their** tongues were dancing while making out and pressing **themselves** back and forth, feeling **their** hard breasts.

The fifth **Senna** went to the fellatio **Senna** and **Ichigo**. **She** joined the fellatio **lovers** as the sucking **Senna** pulled away from **Ichigo's** cock. Now the **Sennas** are giving **Ichigo** a good licking. **He** moaned, feeling not just one, but two tongues by Senna's **clones**. The first **Senna** strokes **his** cock before taking it in **her** mouth, bobbing **her** head back and forth. **She** took it out and let the second **Senna** to take it in **her** mouth, sucking it. The **Sennas** gave each others' turns, one after another to suck **Ichigo's** member.

"Mmmm~ Mmmm~ Mmmm~ Mmmm~ Mmmm~ !" Senna and her **clone** kept on sucking **Ichigos'** cocks, switching to the next one in front of them, one by one. Left, center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right; repeating over and over again. Both sucking Se**nnas** continued th**eir** moaning, sucking, and stroking; Senna kept bouncing herself on her husband's cock while he kept licking her **clone's** hotspot.

Th**eir** minds were gonna blow like any seconds now.

Ichigo stopped the licking and thrusting. "Girls, get up!" he said to th**em** as th**ey** released th**eir** grips on the **Ichigos** erections and complied. Ichigo stood up, taking Senna in his arms and kisses her. She returned the kiss and used her right hand to stroke his member. They stopped the kiss as Senna kneeled down to his arousal and took it in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. "_Oh man_! _Her mouth is so good_!" he mentally exclaimed as Senna quickened her pace while moaning. The only cock she really wanted was the real Ichigo's inside her pussy; she still has her pride as his wife. "Senna, keep going." he commanded her. Senna stopped, looking at him with a seductive smile before proceeding. She sped up her pace while licking the tip and moaning.

Two **Ichigos** went to the two making out **Sennas** and continued where **they** left off. The first **Senna** kneeled down, waiting for **Ichigo** to approached to **her**. **Ichigo** moved **his** member closer to **her** and **she** took it in **her** mouth, bobbing **her** head back and forth. **She** held **his** member and stroke it with **her** right hand. The second **Ichigo** approached to the other **Senna** as **she** raised **her** right leg in the air. **His** left arm held **her** leg and **she** wrapped it around **his** waist in a dancing position. **He** enters **her** wet hotspot as **she** delightfully moaned, then thrust **her** inside back and forth while standing. Wrapping **his** right arm around** her** back and **she** wrapped **hers** around **his** back, pulling **him** closer and pressing **her** firm breasts against **his** chest.

The four **Ichigos** surrounded **Senna**, who was licked by Ichigo underneath her, as **she** looked at **their** hard members. One of the **Ichigo** went behind **her** and palmed **her** butt cheeks. **She** lowered **her** torso down in a standing doggy style as the **latter** entered **her** wet frame from behind. **She** ecstatically moaned from **his** entrance, and saw three **Ichigos'** members in front of **her**, surrounding **her** in a triangle. **She** took the center **Ichigo's** hard member in **her** mouth and grabbed the other **Ichigos'**, stroking **their** stiffed manhoods. The thrusting **Ichigo** quickened **his** pace, making **Senna's** sexy moaning even louder while **she's** sucking and stroking **Ichigos'** erections. **She** released **her** mouth with a moan and switched to the right **Ichigo**. A few seconds later, **she** switched to the far left **Ichigo**. Then,** she** switched back to the **center**. While the behind **Ichigo** kept thrusting inside **her**, **Senna** continued switching to the **Ichigos** one by one: right, center, left, center, right, center, left; repeating it over and over.

Senna kept on sucking Ichigo's erection through moaning and sucking. She really wants her husband's cum so badly. Ichigo couldn't think but moan, feeling his wife's mouth job.

"**B-Boss! We're gonna cum!**" the **Ichigos** called, pulling **their** lengths away from the **Sennas**.

Senna released her mouth from her husband before licking it. "Give her a nice cum shower." Ichigo said to his clones, moving away.

Three by three of **Ichigos**, the first **three** surrounded the kneeling Senna in a triangle as she held two of** their** cocks from the sides, stroking **them** enthusiastically. The other **Ichigos** waited for **their** turns as the **Sennas** slowly sucks and strokes **them**. The **center** moved closer to her before Senna took it in her mouth and sucking it. "**Oh man! Faster babe!**" **they** commanded her. Senna pulled away before sucking and stroking the **left**. Pulling out and working on the right **Ichigo**. She pulled away and continued sucking the three **Ichigos'** members one by one: center, right, center, left, center, right, center; repeating herself.

Ichigo stood there as two **Sennas** walked to him. **They** both knelt down to his member. "**Goshujinsama** (Master), **shall we treat you with our tongues?**" one of the **Senna** asked seductively before **they** licked his stiffed member. Ichigo moaned, feeling **their** tongues on his tip. The **Sennas** slid **their** tongues up and down, pleasuring the real Ichigo. The right **Senna** stopped **her** licking and took it in **her** mouth, bobbing **her** head while the left** Senna **strokes it with **her** right hand.

Senna kept on sucking the three surrounding **Ichigos** in a triangle position. With each stroking and sucking, the three **Ichigos** couldn't hold on any longer.

"**H-Hey, babe... Ahh~ We're gonna cum!**"

Senna continued sucking and stroking, waiting for **their** hot cums before releasing her mouth. "Oohh~ yes~ Gimme your cums~ !" she begged before sucking the center **Ichigo**.

The **trio** felt** their** climaxes as the sucked **Ichigo** came inside her mouth. "**Aaaahhh!**"

Senna quickly pulled back, with some cums inside her mouth, and felt **his** cum spewed at her face. The stroked **Ichigos** groaned and spewed **their** cums on Senna's shoulders. "Aaahh~ !" she moaned, feeling **their** hot white juices on her. **Their** cums drips down to her grown breasts as Senna continues stroking the **Ichigos** and sucking the center **Ichigo** with more speed. The **trio** moaned, felt **their** peaks again, and spewed more of **their** cums at her; this time **they** shoots **their** cums at Senna's firm breasts while the center **Ichigo** came inside her mouth even more. Senna moaned in ecstasy and swallowed it, releasing her grips on the stroking **Ichigos** and her mouth from the center **Ichigo**. After that, the three **Ichigos** poofed. Senna just knelt there, feeling the hotness with **their** hot white juices on her. The next three **Ichigos** stopped the stroking and sucking **Sennas** and walked to the cum covered Senna. **They** surrounded her in a triangle again as Senna grabbed the **Ichigos'** cocks on her sides and put her mouth on the center **Ichigo**. She began sucking and stroking **them** before switching to the next **Ichigo** one by one.

"_So many Ichigos' cocks_... _I can't stop_... " Senna panted with a sexy smile, wanted to feel more of **Ichigos'** cums on her body. She knew she was having a good time, but couldn't wait to feel the real one right after this. Even if it's his **clones** she doesn't want **their** hard arousals inside her pussy.

The two fellatio **Sennas** were giving Ichigo a delightful double sucking. **One** stopped and gave the latter **her** sucking, sharing Ichigo's erection one by one. Ichigo couldn't stop but moan at **their** double moaning of bliss. He waited for his** clones** to finish **their** cum shower job.

The four left out **Sennas** stared at **their** Mistress's fun with three **Ichigos**. **They** immediately chose a partner and make out with each other. Pressing **their** grown breasts against each other while laying down and in a sitting position. **They** delightfully moaned, feeling **their** pussies rubbing against each other and pressing **their** firm breasts and nipples. **They** can't wait to lick the white juices on **their** Mistress's body. **They** roamed **their** hands on each others' back and faces to increases the pleasure while moving **their** lips.

Senna bobs her head in a quick pace, stroking faster and faster with each pace of **Ichigos'** cocks. She can't stop but wanted **their** hot cums on her body. She knew there are six clones of **Ichigo** left. She quickened her speed as the three **Ichigos** felt **their** peaks. Soon, the stroked and sucked **Ichigos** have reached **their** edges.

"**Gaahhh! Take our cum!**"

Senna stopped sucking, but continued stroking as the three **Ichigos** fired **their** cums at her face and breasts. "Aaahhhh~ More~ " Senna ecstatically moaned, feeling the hotness on her and pleading for more. The **Ichigos** continued shooting **their** hot juices on Senna's face and breasts for another few seconds. Senna released her hands and licked her lips, taking the white liquid in her mouth. The **Ichigos** panted before **they** poofed simultaneously.

The last three **Ichigos** stopped thrusting **Sennas** and approached to the drenched Senna. Senna took the right **Ichigo's** manhood and sucks it. For minutes, she stopped and sucked the center **Ichigo** before grabbing the **Ichigos'** arousals on her sides. Senna switched to the left **Ichigo** and sucks **his** hard member. She continued switching to the next **Ichigo** one by one: center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left; repeating herself over and over again.

"**Here we cum, sweetie!**"

Senna heard one of **them** and stopped the sucking, pulling out. "Gimme more cum~ !" she pleaded while stroking.

The last three **Ichigos** massively spewed **their** cums at her face and breasts as Senna ecstatically cried out a moan. She kept stroking the **Ichigos** on her sides as **they** kept on shooting **their** white juices on her. Leaning her head forward and sucking the center **Ichigo**. **He** moaned and shoots out more of **his** cum inside her mouth, making her sexily moaning through sucking. Senna continued stroking the **Ichigos** on her sides. The stroked **Ichigos** moaned and spewed more of **their** white juices on Senna's shoulders, dripping down to her grown breasts. The **Ichigos** panted as **their** cums drips down from her face and breasts to her belly. The center **Ichigo** pulls **his** member out before poofed, leaving massive of white juice inside her mouth. She released her hands, dropping to the floor as the last two** Ichigos** poofed. She swallows the cum, opening her eyes and seeing her body is drenched with **their** cums. Looking at her grown breasts, pink nipples, and belly, seeing herself covered in cums she had ever experience before. Licking her lips before lifting herself and sat on the bed.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Senna's drenched with cums on her sexy body.

"Girls... " Senna called her **clones**. All the **Sennas** stopped **their** business and turned to **their** Mistress. "Come here and do your licking~ " she sexily ordered them, laying on the bed. Six **Sennas** went over to **their **Mistress, climbing onto the bed and two of **them** kneeled on the floor, leaning forward to her belly. All the eight **Sennas** began licking her face, collar, breasts, nipples, and her belly filled with white juice. Senna ecstatically moaned, feeling her **clones'** tongue around her torso. Two **Sennas** licked and sucked her drenched nipples as her moan gotten louder. One of the kneeling **Senna** pushed **her** fingers inside Senna's wet frame, moving it back and forth. "Oohh yes~ Girls~ More~ !"

Ichigo widened his eyes like a plate, seeing his wife's **clones** are licking her drenched body. He suddenly felt his mandhood being sucked. Looking down and seeing one of Senna's **clone** was doing fellatio on him.

**Senna** pulls back, looking at him. "**Goshujinsama** (Master), **work with me**... " **she** said cutely before taking **her** mouth inside him, bobbing **her** head back and forth repeatedly.

All the **Sennas** continued to lick Senna's body until all the cums on her were gone. She kept moaning and moaning, being thrust by her** clone's** fingers inside her wet hotspot. The **Sennas** kept on licking her body, and soon **they** finished licking all the cums completely. The finger thrusting **Senna** stopped, pulling **her** fingers away. Senna laid there on the bed, panting from all those licking. She raised her hands, forming a ninja signs as all her **clones** simultaneously poofed - including the fellatio **Senna** on Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed his fellatio **Senna** vanished before eyeing on his wife on the bed. He felt the urge inside him, wanted to enter his erection inside her. Quickly making his way to Senna, climbing onto the bed. He positioned on top of Senna's body and entered her wet frame, lowering his torso on her grown breasts.

"Aaaahhh~ Ichigo~ " she moaned estactically before looking at him, wishing it was her real husband. "Ichi... Ichigo... "

Ichigo caressed her face, moving closer to her lips. "Senna, it's me. The real thing." he said as he pressed his lips on hers, roaming their lips.

"I-I'm... Mmmm~ glad~ " she mumbled through kissing. Senna wrapped her arms around his neck, her right hand roamed on his orange hair, and her legs wrapped around his waist to deepen the thrust. She felt his hard cock thrusting inside her wet pussy. The real one!

The lovers roamed their lips with passionate kiss as Ichigo began to thrust inside Senna. She moaned through the kissing and passioned her kiss. Arching her back and pressing her firm breasts and nipples against his chest, encouraging her husband to quicken his pace. Breaking the kiss as Senna cried out a moan with each thrust.

"Aahhh~ Ichigo~ Aahhh~ Harder! Faster! Deeper! Aahhn~ Inside my pussy! Aahhn~ "

Ichigo remembered her saying that awesome line during the hotel, he loves hearing it again. He quickened his pace faster and faster than before, making Senna tightened her arms and wrapped legs around him.

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Ichi-Ichigo~ Ahn~ I love you~ Go faster~ Deeeper~ !"

Hearing Senna's words really makes Ichigo gone crazy! He kept thrusting her wet pussy harder and faster to the wife he really love. Senna moaned through heaven, receiving the pleasure from the man she truly loves. Ichigo couldn't stop moving his hips; Senna couldn't release her arms and legs from her husband until she get what she wanted.

They're not letting each other go, but wanting to release their love to each other.

"S-Senna! I-I'm... I'm gonna cum!"

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Ichi-Ichigo! C-Cum inside me!"

Ichigo continued his speed until he gave her one last, hard thrust deep inside her. He massively came inside her, filling up her womb along with her pussy juice. Senna gasped in pleasure, widening her eyes from his hot juice inside her pussy. Ichigo gave her one more thrust and shoots more cum inside her womb.

"Oh yes~ Ichigo... Fill me up... inside... my... pussy... " Senna said between gasps, feeling his cum pouring inside her.

Ichigo fell on top of Senna while both were sweating and panting heavily. He gave her a steamy kiss, roaming their mouths through moaning. Senna released her wrapped legs, placing on the bed; returned the kiss with her sexy moan. Her hands caressed his face, vice-versa while making out their lusty kiss. Their juices were slowly dripping out of Senna's pussy while Ichigo's still inside her.

Those two had absolutely no idea how long they've been enjoying their Shadow Clone Jutsu night - with each other.

Ichigo broke the kiss and pulled himself out of Senna's hotspot as she set her arms on the bed. Ichigo rolled next to his wife while panting. Senna fingered her wet frame, taking out their mixed juices on her fingers. Pulling out and seeing her fingers were drenched with their cums. She hadn't seen _that_ much on her fingers since the hotel, living with Urahara and Yoruichi. Wondering how long Ichigo's been saving them? She took her drenched fingers in her mouth, swallowing it before slipping her fingers out.

Turning her head to face her husband. "Ichigo... tonight was the best... " she said with a smile.

Ichigo panted before tilting his head. "Yeah... it was, Senna... " he replied.

Senna rolled herself on top of Ichigo, pressing her grown breasts against his chest. "Ichigo, I've got something to say about your clones."

"What is it about?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"Well... about your clones... " she played with his nose with hers. "Their cocks don't exactly feel like you. I'm glad I have you, better than your clones." Senna confessed and stopped playing their noses.

Ichigo smiled, using his right hand and pulling her head with a kiss. Soon, he pulled back. "Senna, I'm glad you said it." he wrapped his arms around his wife, and sat up, placing her on the bed.

Senna saw their frozen water bottles has thawed, leaving water on the folded towels. "I'm thirsty!" she crawled over to their frozen bottles near the lamplight and grabbed them. Handing one to her husband and she opens the cap before drinking the cold water, vice-versa. Both of them drank the entire bottle and they felt their energies reviving back. "Ahh~ How refreshing~ " she exclaimed, closing the cap.

Ichigo finished his cold drink, closing the cap. "Yeah. This must be the longest night we've ever done before, huh?"

Before Senna can reply to her husband, Shun's crying was heard. She quickly dropped the bottle on the bed and opened the drawer, getting her red nightgown and putting it on before she dashed to Shun's room. Ichigo quickly grabbed his dark blue nightgown, tying the knots. He picked up both bottles and put it close to the drawer mirror before sitting on the bed. Senna came into the room with a crying Shun in her arms.

"Ssshhh~ Shun, honey~ It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here~ " she sang to soothe the wailing Shun.

Shun's crying got faint, hearing his mom's voice. He stopped and saw Senna in front of him.

"Guess we disturbed his sleep." Ichigo bet, chuckling.

Senna laughed nervously. "Guess so. Let's have Shun sleep with us." she suggested, sitting on the bed.

"Alright. Shun, come to daddy!" he clapped his hands twice.

Senna set little Shun on the bed as he slowly crawled his way to his daddy. He made it to Ichigo's legs as he picked him up. Senna set herself on the bed, pulling the sheet to cover their legs with a smile.

"Shun, it's okay. You're sleeping with us." he said to his baby son, giving Shun to Senna before laying down on the bed, watching them.

Senna hummed to Shun, slowly swinging her arms side-to-side as he begun to fall asleep. She placed Shun between them, under the sheet by his arms. Ichigo turned the lamplight off, leaving the moonlight lit inside the room as they laid on the bed, moving close to each other between Shun. Ichigo and Senna gazed at each other with a smile on their faces. Their hands were on sleeping Shun.

"Ichigo, arigato... for taking me in." she said, kissing him.

Ichigo smiled. "No problem. I'm glad I met you." he kissed her forehead.

"Night, honey."

"Night, Senna."

Fin!

* * *

><p>Don't get offensive just because I put those Shadow Clone Jutsu for Ichigo and Senna's night love. Hope this lemon didn't burn your eyes while reading and imagining this. Maybe I should make part 2 of Shadow Clone Jutsu night! Heeheehee~<p> 


	3. Senna's Special Treat

Here's another Shadow Clone Jutsu lemon for IchigoXSenna. This lemon chapter is about Senna wants to try something new to please Ichigo - with **herself **if you know what I mean.

Not to mention there will be a slight Yuri scene for Senna. Enjoy while you can!

NOTE!

They're 22 years old.

Senna = real Senna

**Senna** = **Clone Senna**

Ich**igo** = Ichigo and **his clone**; vice-versa

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by me. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p>It was night time where the 22-year-old married couple was on their way to their son's room. Shun was already in deep slumber in his mother's arms as Senna and Ichigo were entering Shun's room. In his room, they gently placed their sleeping son on his crib with his little head on the pillow.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Shun." Senna leaned down and gave her son a soft kiss on his forehead. She moved the sheet up to Shun's shoulders before they quietly left the room to theirs.

Without making a sound, Ichigo and Senna left his room and enters their own room with the door nearly closed. They were standing in their room face-to-face and staring at each others' eyes, their face leaning closer.

"So Ichigo~ you ready to give me a good banging?" Senna asked in a naughty tone, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You're starting to like it, aren't you?" he replied with a smirk, bringing his lips to hers until they gave each other a passionate kiss.

They had their arms around each other and continued to give each other a steamy kiss. Their lips were busy for some time as Ichigo moved towards their bed as Senna followed by walking backwards. Until she felt the back of her legs touch the ledge, Senna fell backward and landed on the bed with Ichigo on top, still roaming their lips. They continued their steamy kiss with more and more passion and lust than before.

"MMmmm~ MMmmm~ MMmmm~ " Senna sexily moaned through the kissing and plunged her tongue into her husband's mouth. Ichigo felt it and twirled her tongue with his, intertwining together.

They are feeling very extremely horny tonight, wanting to give each other an all-out, intense sex.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo sat up with his knees on the bed and lowered his hands to the bottom of her shirt. With Senna lifted her back a bit, he began to remove his wife's shirt until it was off her head, revealing her red silk bra and tossing it onto the pillows. And with Senna's help, she lifted her husband's shirt off and also did the same where Ichigo threw.

Ichigo stared at her wonderful red silk bra and wanted to see what's behind them before he backed himself off the bed with his knees on the floor. His hands were on Senna's shorts and slowly pulls them backwards while her legs were on his shoulders.

With her lustful eyes staring at Ichigo, she watched him removing her shorts with her legs in the air until they're off her feet. With that, her shorts was tossed at the pillows where their shirts were.

Now that Ichigo had finished stripping his wife's clothes off, leaving her undies on, he stood up and pulled both his pants and underpants down. After that, he threw them at the pillows with his left hand and waited for Senna until she was completely naked.

Senna seductively looked at her strawberry husband's nakedness in amazement. She can hardly wait to receive his cock inside her pussy again. She reached her hands to her silk bra and lifted it off her chest, exposing her lovely C-size breasts and pink nipples to her beloved strawberry. She tossed her bra to the pillows with her right hand and pulled her red silk panties down to her feet before tossing it again.

Ichigo stood there, amazed to see her naked body, especially her wonderful pair of breasts and nipples and her clean shaved pussy. He can feel his manhood was hardening slowly by gazing at her beautiful nakedness.

"_Damn_, _she's perfect when she's naked_!" he shouted in his mind.

Senna looked at her husband's nakedness and saw his _little friend_ hardening in a slow rate. With a sexy smile, she knew how to make his delicious cock very hard. She got herself off the bed and knelt in front of him, taking his manhood in her right hand.

"Ichigo, let me harden things up a bit~ " she said seductively and opened her mouth, leaning her head forward until she captured his cock; her right hand removed the cock and placed both of them on his thighs. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " With her eyes closed, she used her tongue and twirled it around the tip to pleasure her husband, eagerly wanting to feel the hardness in her mouth again.

Ichigo moaned from the feeling of Senna's engulfed mouth and tongue on his manhood. He loved this feeling so much. Soon, he felt his erection starting to harden and growing due to her tongue job.

Senna felt Ichigo's cock growing bigger inside her mouth when she _hard_ things up with her tongue. Until it was fully erected, she began to bob her head back-and-forth while licking his cock from the inside, sucking it repeatedly in a fellatio. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" She continued sucking his cock more and more while moaning sweetly from tasting his tip. She just loved tasting that thing in her mouth.

Ichigo moaned from the feeling of her mouth job and lowered his head at her. "Aaahh~ Senna... " he called her and placed his right hand on her head.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhh~ " Senna stopped sucking his cock and felt his hand on her head, retrieving herself with her tongue sticking out. She finished licking around the tip, leaving her saliva on his cock, and eyed at him with lust. She knew what their next step will be. She stood up and climbed to their bed until she was at the center, sitting with her legs spread wide open. She laid on her back and lowered both fingers to her womanhood, opening it to expose the wetness to her husband. Her face was blushing bright pink from this lovely moment.

She wants his cock inside her pussy so bad!

Ichigo smiled and moved himself forward, climbing on the bed with his shins. His right hand held his stiffed member and aimed at her small opening, couldn't wait to feel the wetness inside her body again. Removing his right hand, he entered inside Senna's wet hole with a moan and lowered his body on top of her.

Senna felt her strawberry's entrance with a delightful moan and immediately wrapped her arms around his back. "Oooooohhh~ Ichigo~ ! Your hard cock is inside my pussy~ Aaahhnn~ " The purple-haired woman said in pleasure and pulled his body to deepen on her torso and breasts. She opened her eyes of lust and saw the eager look on his face, knowing he was ready. She brought her lips on his and moaned sexily in their intense kissing with their mouths moving against each other.

Ichigo returned the kiss and began to move himself inside her pussy in a quick pace. The wetness of her hotspot was so drenched he can thrust her inside very easily. He missed this feeling so much he could give her lots of pleasure with his Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Senna felt his moving member inside her womanhood and broke the kiss to release her ecstatic moan. Her eyes were closed and her face blushed brightly from this sensational feeling. She just loved having his wonderful hard cock inside her wet pussy so much.

Ichigo watched his beautiful goddess moaning from below when thrusting her wet frame. He began to quicken his thrusts faster than before which loudened her moan with her arms grasping his back shoulders. Looking at her like that seems to encourage him even more.

"Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Ichi-Ichigo~ Oooohh yesss~ More~ Moooreee~ ! Ooooohhh~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ !" Senna pleaded while moaning from her husband's thrusting erection repeatedly.

Ichigo moaned and quickened his speed even more than before with his arms on her back shoulders from under the bed. With a blissful smile on her face, Senna arched her head and continued moaning and moaning in immense pleasure. Her C-size breasts were pressed against his chest when she arched herself.

With a few more thrusting, Ichigo pushed himself deeper and stopped with a tiredly moan. So did Senna, who was catching her breath and waited for her strawberry give her more pleasure. He looked at her and pressed his lips on her into a short passionate kiss before parting their mouths.

He had thought a better idea, to make this more interesting for Senna.

"Senna, you want double pleasure or multi-pleasure?" he asked with a smirk.

Senna smiled seductively from his request. She knew her husband was about to make this more pleasurable when it comes to his Shadow Clone Jutsu. She was waiting for one of her husband's **clones** to go for her butt - and the rest... She can fellatio and stroke **their** cocks with her free hands.

She sexily giggled, "Multi-pleasure, Ichi. I also want a good shower with **their** tasty cum on me. But first~ I want one of your **clone** to go for my butt and cum inside my butt." she answered in a naughty tone.

Ichigo knew she would pick the multi-pleasure because she wants more of his **clones** so she can stroke **them** while having double penetration - especially the _shower_ she loves.

More **clones** of him, the merrier it'll be.

With his stiffed arousal still inside her wet pussy and his arms on her back shoulders, he quickly rolled himself to the right side until his was on the bed. A female missionary position. Now that Senna's on top of her husband, she removed her arms from his back shoulders, from under the bed, and moved to his face, caressing them. She pressed her lips to him with more passion and roamed their lips together with a sweet moaning.

Breaking the kiss, she had a sexy smile on her face while gazing at him.

"Bring out four of your **clones**, Ichi~ " she said naughtily.

"Alright." Ichigo replied and brought his arms to her back, bringing his hands together. He began to form ninja signs and created four of his **clones** with black **X** marks on **their** left wrists. **They** were standing nakedly, and **their** erections were already hard.

"**What do you want us to do,** **boss?**" **one** of them asked.

"One of you can go for her butt. The rest of you, let her work on her mouth." Ichigo answered his **clones**.

Senna turned her head to the right and faced the naked **Ichigos**. "Make sure to give me lots of cum inside my butt~ " she said sweetly before returning her head to face her real Ichigo.

One of the clone **Ichigo** approached to them and climbed on the bed, bending **himself** a bit behind Senna's butt. Both **his** legs were slightly apart from them in a doggy style. **His** right hand held **his** cock and aimed the tip at her anus, poking it gently. The two **Ichigos** climbed on the bed and knelt **their** shins besides the married couple's sides. The last **Ichigo** went around the bed to the other side of the ledge and stood there with **his** hard erection in front of Senna's face. The three of **them** were stroking **themselves** while watching her naked body, waiting for **their** Queen to have her butt penetrated.

Senna felt the lustfully atmosphere around her, but was prepared to have a good multi-pleasure with her **Ichigos**' cocks. She kissed her husband to soothe things up a bit before another cock entered her butt. Ichigo returned the kiss and lowered his arms until they were on her hips.

The bending **Ichigo** entered her anus slowly until **he** went as deep as **he** can. **He** let out a small groan, feeling the tightness around **his** manhood and palmed both hands on her butt cheeks to keep **himself** still.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaaaahhh~ Oooohhh yeaahh... " Senna broke the kiss and felt the second cock entering her butt; though, it was a small pain when **he** enter. She softly moaned from this feeling, having two cocks inside her was something she couldn't think of - except the **clone** doesn't feel like the real cock.

The Ichi**gos** began to move th**eir** cocks inside Senna's pussy and anus in a quick pace, pleasuring her in a double penetration. Ichigo held her hips to keep his wife still while watching her moaning in delight.

Senna loudly moaned from th**eir** hard members hitting her two holes repeatedly. This pleasure she felt was outstanding with two Ichi**gos** together. "Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Oooohhh yeess~ Ichigo~ Two cocks are better than one~ ! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" She moaned and moaned while feeling the heat of immense, sensational pleasure highly generating inside her body due to her husband and his **clone's** thrusting arousals.

The three **Ichigos** stopped stroking with **their** right hands while watching the Queen having fun with just two cocks. From besides the threesome, the two kneeling **Ichigos** reached **their** right hands to the moaning Senna's wrists and had both her hands to hold **their** cocks.

The ecstatic Senna felt two more hard erections in her hands and began to stroke **them** in enthusiastic. The standing **Ichigo** moved closer to Senna with **his** member touching her lips, tempting her to suck it.

"**Suck it.**" **he** commanded her.

The stroking and moaning Senna opened her eyes filled with lust and felt one more cock on her lips. She took that cock in her mouth and began sucking it, bobbing her head back and forth.

This is the kind of multi-pleasure she wants with her strawberry husband - lots of **Ichigos**' cocks in a pleasant gangbang.

She stopped sucking and retrieved her mouth, switching to the left **Ichigo's** cock. Her mouth captured **his** cock and sucked it in a quick pace while bobbing her head. Next, she stopped and switched back to the standing **Ichigo**, sucking **his** cock again. Stopping again, she switched to the right **Ichigo** and took that cock in her mouth. With her stroking hands continuing non-stop, the moaning Senna kept on switching the three **Ichigos** cocks over and over again - from right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left; repeating herself over and over again.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaaahhhh~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmaaaaahhhh~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmaaaaahhhh~ MMmmmm~ _S-So many cocks_~ _**Ichigos**' cocks are the best_~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmaaaaahhhh~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" She exclaimed in her thought while sucking and stroking the **clones'** members more and more.

The laying Ichigo looked at his wife and examined her. She was really enjoying this with his **clones**. His hands traveled up to her C-size breasts and gave the softness and firmness a good squeeze. Next, he massaged her breasts in delight to add more pleasure. He and his thrusting **clone** quickened their paces faster and harder than before inside her pussy and her butt.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Oooohh, Ichi~ ! Sooo goood~ ! That's sooo goood! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" She felt the double sensational pleasure has increased even more with a loud delightful moan while stroking the two **Ichigos** from her sides. "M-More! I-I want more! Gimme more! Aaaahhmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" She pleaded with more desire of lust before leaning her head to suck the center **Ichigo's** cock again before switching the right.

The anal thrusting **Ichigo** felt **his** peak reaching, so **he** quickened **his** cock inside her butt more and more. Soon, **he** let out a moan, pushing **himself** deep inside that hole, and spewed **his** warm white juice inside her anus. Senna stopped stroking and sucking and let out a delightful moan, still holding the **clones'** cocks, feeling the warmness inside her butt from the **latter's** cock. However, that **Ichigo **wasn't finished yet. **He** continued thrusting her butt with more speed until **his** second peak has reached again. With another moan, **he** came inside her butt with more cum than before, adding the previous cum **he** released together. After that, **he** slowly retrieved **his** cock from her tight hole until it was finally out before **he** poofed.

Also, Ichigo had stopped moving his cock when he saw his **clone** had reached **his** limit.

Senna slumped on her husband's body and dropped her arms on the bed sheet. She was panting in pleasure from his **clone's** cum inside her butt with her breasts pressing onto his chest. Her butt tightened from releasing any of the warm white juice inside.

Ichigo watched her panting, waiting for her until she was ready to continue. The three **Ichigos** were waiting as well while **their** erections are still hard and wet from the Queen's stroking and sucking. **They** backed off the bed so **their** master can have some space and moment with her.

The panting Senna opened her eyes and faced her laying husband, who was staring at her panting, with her amber eyes filled with complete lust. She leaned her head down and brought her lips to kiss him, moving her hands on his orange hair with her eyes closed. Moaning in a sexy tone, the lovers roamed their lips together as Ichigo's hands slid their way down from her back to her soft butt cheeks, then palm grabbed them. The kissing Ichigo began to move his cock inside her wet hotspot in a slow movement while pressing her butt down to deepen the thrust.

"MMmmmm... MMmmmm... MMmmmm... " Senna moaned through kissing and roaming her lips with her beloved husband. She suddenly had a perfect idea how to have an intense _shower_ from his **clones**. Breaking the kiss, she licked his tongue, then his lips. "Ichigo... " she spoke his name while staring at him.

"Senna... " Ichigo stopped his moving hips from thrusting and removed his hands from her butt cheeks.

Senna straightened and upped herself while feeling his cock sliding out of her inside pussy until her feet were on the floor. Ichigo sat up and watched his wife's next move. She began to form a ninja sign and created a naked clone of herself with a black **X** mark on her left wrist, standing next to the real one.

"**What do you want me to do**?" **Senna** asked the Mistress, with a smile.

Senna grinned sexily to her **clone** and walked behind **her** back. She moved very close to the **latter** with her breasts and nipples pressing **her** back as she faced her husband. She raised both hands and grabbed her **clone's** C-size breasts, making the **latter's** face blushed from the Mistress's hands. **She** even squeaked out a sexy moan.

"Ichigo~ make sure to have a hot time with this **Senna** until I have my cum shower~ okay~ ?" she requested him in a sexy tone.

Ichigo thought for a moment while his wife was having a shower on her body while her **clone** is out. His three **clones** hadn't reached **their** peaks yet while she was waiting for **them** to covered her body in warm cum. With Senna's **clone** to pleasure, he might take it while her hands are full with his three **clones**. If he released his white juice inside the **clone's** pussy, then he'll just have to re-harden himself with the pill from Gotei Hotel - in which she was given by Yoruichi.

He'll wait until then.

"Sure."

Senna smiled sexily at her husband, but stopped in realization. She couldn't hold the cum inside her butt any longer from his previous **clone**. Some cum dripped out of her anus to the back of her left thigh. With a sweet moan, her hands stopped roaming her **clone's** breasts and raised her right hand to the **latter's** left side of **her** face. Senna turned the **latter's** face to eye at her.

"Before that Ichi, I need a little favor from **myself**." Senna moved closer to **Senna's** right ear, whispering. "Care to clean the cum in my butt~ " she offered in a seductive tone.

**Senna** too sexily smiled from **her** Mistress's order. "**Sure~** " Raising **her** left hand to the Mistress's left on ** her **breast, **she** removed it before kneeling down and waited.

Senna turned herself around with her butt in front of** her** face and lowered both hands to her butt cheeks to spread them apart, making the dripping cum leak out more. With **her** hands on Senna's thighs from the sides, the kneeling **Senna** starts to lick the dripping white juice on her left back thigh, traveling **her** tongue up so **she** can collect all of them in **her** mouth. Senna moaned in delight from her **clone's** licking, knowing it feels good with **her** tongue, feeling more cum dripping out from her anus until every single one are out. Traveling **her** tongue to Senna's thigh until **she** made it to the center of her butt, Senna kept on licking and licking until all the dripping cum are gone.

Soon, **Senna** cleaned the Mistress's left thigh and had all the white juice in **her** mouth. **She** swallowed them all in one gulp before licking **her** lips.

"**Mistress, I've finished my cleaning.**" **she** spoke, still kneeling.

The purple-haired woman let out a happy sigh and removed her hands from her butt cheeks. She turned around to her **clone** and extended her right hand to **her**. **Senna** took the latter's hand and was pulled up to stand up in front of her. She was in thought, finding out what **her** will reward be for cleaning the cum from her butt. Soon, with a seductive smile, she figured out what that reward will be.

Senna reached her arms around **Senna's** back and pulled **her** close to hers, pressing both th**eir** breasts and nipples together. Both of th**eir** faces were blushing from the naked body contact.

"Your reward shall be this~ " Senna brought her lips to her **clone's** in a sexy lesbian kiss. **Senna** returned the kiss and moved **her** lips against **her** Mistress, bringing **her** arms to Senna's back. Both of th**em** continued kissing and bringing each oth**ers'** bodies closer to deepen the kiss. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" Th**ey** were moaning between th**eir** lesbian kiss in th**eir** same sexy tone. Both of th**eir** C-size breasts and nipples pressed against each other and felt the lesbian pleasure was more interesting.

Ichigo couldn't believe his own eyes, seeing two naked Sen**nas** are having a lesbian moment. For the first time, he's actually seeing two women kissing in person. This makes him even more turned on from watching the scene.

The three **Ichigos** were also amazed to see the two Que**ens** making out in a deep kiss. **Their** right hands started stroking **their** own members from watching the lesbian scene.

Breaking the lesbian kiss in a slowly, sexy way, both Sen**nas** licked each oth**ers'** tongues and released th**eir** arms from each other before retrieving th**eir** tongues. Th**eir** naked bodies broke the contact and turned to the sitting Ichigo, who was still watching them on the ledge, before approaching to him together.

**Senna** knelt on the floor and had **her** right hand on his hard cock, stroking it enthusiastically. Standing in front of him, Senna leaned herself to her husband and pecked his lips with their nose touching. The kneeling and stroking **Senna** leaned **her** head forward and captured his cock in **her** mouth. **She** sucks that hard erection and bobbed **her** head back and forth while licking the tip from the inside, making him more turned on.

"Be back soon, honey~ Right after my shower~ " she said seductively and walked over to the three stroking **Ichigos**.

Until she was in the middle of **them**, the **Ichigos** stopped **their** right hands on **their** own arousals and surrounded the Queen in a triangle. **They** were very hasty to give the Queen a wonderful time with **their** cocks, waiting to give her what she really wanted. The eager Senna knelt down and looked at the three delicious **Ichigos** cocks in delight from her surrounding. She raised both her hands and held two hard cocks from her sides, stroking **them** enthusiastically.

Senna giggled from this, "Come on, boys~ gimme lots of cum~ " she pleaded and leaned her head forward, taking the **center's** manhood in her mouth. While continued stroking, Senna sucks **his** cock in a quick pace, moving her head back and forth repeatedly in delight. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ !" She stopped sucking **him** and switched her mouth to the **left**, taking **his** cock and working her mouth on **him**. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ !" After that, she switched back to the **center** and worked her sucking on **him** again. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ !" Then, she stopped and switched to the **right** and took **his** cock in her mouth, sucking it before switching to the next cock. She kept switching and sucking each of the **Ichigos** cocks one after another; right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, repeating herself over and over again.

Sucking all the three **Ichigos** cocks really got herself satisfied. She just couldn't wait for her body to be drenched in cum. On the other hand, for Ichigo, if he came inside her **clone's** pussy with his own cum before her cum shower, then she'll just have to wait for his cock to re-harden by the special container - which is for him that is.

Back to Ichigo, the kneeling **Senna** had **her** mouth on his cock in a fellatio with **her** head bobbing. **She** sucks it to pleasure him so **she** can feel the real cock inside **her** pussy - rather than the **clones'**. Ichigo moaned from **her** mouth job. He didn't know the way **she** work **her** mouth like the real Senna. Looking at **her** sucking, he couldn't believe how sexy **she** look, and how **she** work the same way as her. He wanted to know how this **Senna's** pussy feels like.

"**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~** " **Senna** sexily moaned and moaned while sucking and bobbing non-stop. **She** can feel **herself** craving for his manhood inside **her** pussy. "**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~** " **She** removed **her** mouth and gazed at him while stroking with **her** right hand. "**Oooooohhh~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**...** **I want your cock inside me~** " **she** said with desire of lust, removing **her** right hand.

He smiled at **her**, "Go ahead. Let's see how good you are." he backed himself on the bed until he's in the middle, then laid his back down.

**Senna** climbed on the bed and spread **her** legs wide to reveal **her** bare pussy with **her** feet besides his sides. **She** squatted and lowered **herself**, straddling **her** shins between his waist until the tip of his arousal touched **her** wet opening. Ichigo watched the scene above him and waited for **her** private area to consume him. **Senna** began to lower **herself** and felt the length entering **her** opening with a delightful moan. Until **she** lowered **herself** even more, **she** felt the hardness has enter all the way inside with a jolt of pleasure.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHNNNN~~** **!** **Goshujinsama** (Master)~ **!** **You're soo hard~** **!** **Aaaahhhhnnn~** " **she** loudly moaned from feeling the real thing inside **her**, blushing madly pink from the receivement.

Ichigo moaned from feeling the **clone's** engulfing pussy on his manhood. It felt exactly the same womanhood like Senna's, but couldn't believe his wife and her **clone** would have the same pussy feeling.

"_Whoa_! _Her pussy feels like Senna's_!" he shouted in his mind and had his hands on **her** hips, locking his eyes at **her** C-size breasts. He began to bounce his hips, thrusting himself inside **her** hotspot in a quick pace rapidly in a cowgirl position.

"**Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ G-Goshujinsama** (Master)~ **it's**... **it's soooo goood~ Aaaahhnnn~** **Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ M-More~ I want more~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ !**" **she** pleaded, almost sounded like the real Senna when she said it. **She** placed both hands on his chest and felt the thrusting inside **her** wet wall with intense pleasure. Ichigo knows how to make things more interesting with this **Senna**. His hands removed from **her** hips and caught both **her** lovely breasts, squeezing them in delight while thrusting. "**Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaahhnnn~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**,** **yes~ Touch them~ Touch me good~** " **she** praised from his handiwork and added more thrusts by moving **herself**, using **her** butt to bounce on his hard cock. "**Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**, more! More~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaahhnnn~ !**" **she** pleaded and felt the pleasure was rising rapidly.

Ichigo stopped bouncing his hips, wanting to relax for a moment before continuing. He laid there, taking some time to catch his breath, regaining his energy. **Senna** moaned and dropped **herself** onto his torso, pressing **her** breasts against his chest deeply. **She** was panting as well, feeling the amazing cowgirl ride **she** just had with the real Ichigo.

"**Goshujinsama** (Master)**, that was great!**" **she** complimented him before bringing **herself** to kiss him passionately with **her** hands roaming on his orange hair. "**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~** " **She** moved **her** lips against his and plunged **her** tongue into his mouth, dancing with his tongue in a deep lust.

Ichigo moved his hands to **Senna's** back and grasped it to deepen **her** body and breasts onto his torso even more through kissing. He can feel **her** tongue has entered through his mouth and played with his tongue. Then, something hit him when he was busy with **Senna's** lips, he suddenly felt this same tongue kissing feeling from the real Senna. Somehow, Senna and her **clone** are both perfectly and exactly equal when it comes to steamy sex.

Ichigo continued kissing **her** until he had a better idea with this **Senna**. He slowly broke the kiss and stared at **her** eyes, waiting for each other to catch th**eir** breaths. Finally, he got some air, readied to ask **her**.

"Say, wanna go for double?" he grinned perversely.

"**MMmmmm~ Two cocks inside me? How interesting~** " **She** was sexually delighted from hearing his idea.

Ichigo removed his hands from **her** back and formed a ninja sign, creating a new **clone** of himself. **He **was standing away from the bed with **his** hard manhood, near the bed. His hands lowered until they went under **her** legs, then palm grabbed both **her** thighs. He began to move himself off the bed and felt both **her** knees were on his arms in a standing and carrying position.

Carrying Senna like this will give her a wonderful ride with his member. Even if there's two of him in this position, it'll give her even more pleasurable ride, especially her **clone**.

"**Ooohh~** **Goshujinsama** (Master) " **Senna** giggled from this position and locked **her** arms around his neck, pressing **herself** against his torso to make him more motivated.

Ichigo smiled from this. He knew **she** would have the same expression as the real Senna from this position. He held **her** thighs tight and lifted **her** up a little before looking at his **clone**.

"Go for **her** butt." he ordered **him**.

"**Got it.**" **he** smirked and walked closer to th**em**. Standing behind the carrying **Senna**, **he** held **his** arousal with **his** right hand and aimed the tip at **her** anus. Removing **his** right hand, **he** slowly enters the inside of **her** tight hole, earning a soft moan from **Senna's** mouth, and pushed **himself** as deep as **he** can before palming **her** butt cheeks.

"**Aaaahhhnnn~ ! This... This feels good, Goshujinsama** (Master) " **Senna** praised, feeling two cocks inside **her** holes are much better.

Ichigo smiled, readied for this before Senna finish her shower. The Ichi**gos** began to thrust th**eir** cocks inside **her** holes back and forth while carrying **her**. When feeling two of th**eir** moving cocks inside **her**, **Senna** loudly moaned and pressed **herself** against Ichigo's chest from the double pleasure.

"**Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ Soo goood~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !**" **She** felt th**eir** members rubbing** her** inside, generating more pleasure than before. Pressing **her** breasts against his chest, **she** wanted th**em** to speed up th**eir** arousals inside **her** pussy and **her** butt.

The two Ichi**gos** began to increase th**eir** pace, moving them**selves** harder and faster inside **her** holes. This makes **her** moan to louden with each of th**eir** thrusting cocks.** Senna** was in ecstatic, feeling more and more pleasure flowing inside **her** body due to th**eir** wonderful cocks.

Ichigo can feel **her** hotspot getting wetter as he kept on thrusting. **She** felt just like the real Senna! He couldn't believe **she** has the same sexy reaction when he was having fun with her. He wondered how Senna does it.

"**Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ooohh, yeaahh~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ M-More~ Give me more~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !**"

The kneeling Senna was currently sucking three **Ichigos** cocks in ecstatic, who was waiting to have a cum shower from **them**. She was having fun while stroking **their** cocks with her busy hands and sucking** them** one by one. Her hands were still stroking two **Ichigos** erections from her sides while taking the **center's** cock in her mouth, bobbing her head in a quick pace.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ _Oooohh man~ Ichigos' cocks are soo good~ Their cocks are the best~_ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " She was moaning highly non-stop in delight. Now that she retrieved her mouth from the **center's**, she turned to the left and sucked the next **Ichigo's** cock in her mouth. She switched back to the **center** and sucked it, then switched to the **right**. She continued sucking **their** cocks one by one; right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left, center, right, over and over again. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ _I love Ichigos' cocks~ They're sooo delicious~_ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" Senna shouted in her mind while sucking** them** in rapture.

The best thing about her husband's **clones** are having **their** cocks in her mouth, on her hands, and in her butt. She preferred to have her real husband's inside her pussy the most, but sucking **them**, stroking **them**, and thrusting inside her butt was the only thing she wants from **them**.

She couldn't wait to have her real husband's member inside her again after this. His cock is way better than these **Ichigos** - besides going for her butt, giving **them** triple fellatio, and a cum shower.

The double thrusting Ichi**gos** were giving **Senna** the best pleasure **she** ever had. **She** continued moaning and moaning non-stop with each of th**eir** stiffed erections hitting **her** insides. **She** kept on pressing both **her** C-size breasts against Ichigo's chest to encourage his thrust faster and faster.

"**Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ G-Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ M-Mooorree~ I want more~ !**" **She** pleaded in pleasure.

Both Ichi**gos** were moaning from this and continuously kept on going for a few more moments until th**ey** gave **her** one last, hard thrust inside **her** pussy and butt. **Senna** widened her eyes from this with a wondrous moan and felt th**eir** cocks going all the way to the deepest part of **her** pussy and anus. Th**ey** panted from th**eir** thrustings as Ichigo thought of another sexy idea with this **Senna**. Through standing and carrying **her**, he carefully set **her** left leg down until **her** left foot touched the floor. Next, he set **her** right leg down as** Ichigo** removed **his** hands from **her** butt cheeks. Both of th**em** removed th**eir** cocks from **her** wet pussy and anus, earning a soft moan from **Senna** when feeling th**eir** members sliding out before **she** removed **her** arms from his neck.

Ichigo backed up a bit and examined **her** naked body in amazement. He was feeling more aroused by gazing at **her** body, breasts, and pink nipples - which is perfectly equal to the real Senna's.

**Senna** panted in delight through standing and lowered **her** head, locking at his hard cock. **She** was so ready to take that hard thing in **her** mouth. **She** bent **her** butt down to face **Ichigo** from behind and had **her** hands on Ichigo's thighs, positioning **herself** in a standing doggy style. **She** was very close to Ichigo's tip, extremely eager to suck it.

**Ichigo** had **his** right hand on **his** manhood and aimed it at **her** wet opening. Moving closer, **he** immediately entered inside **her** pussy along with the wetness. With a jolt of pleasure, **Senna** moaned in delight and took his cock in **her** mouth, sucking it with **her** head bobbing between moaning with **her** mouth full. **Ichigo** palmed **her** butt and thrust **his** way inside **her** in a quick pace. Even Ichigo, his hands held **her** head and thrust himself inside **her** mouth while **she's** sucking him with **her** eyes closed.

"**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !**" **Senna** was delighted, having more pleasure with his cock hitting **her** inside mouth when **she** sucking him. With two cocks thrusting **her**, **she** can no longer think, but wanting more excitement from this - hunger with lust.

**Ichigo** quickened **his** pace more and more, thrusting **her** pussy with more speed; **his** peak was about to reach. **He** moaned and gave **her** one deep, thrust inside **her** hotspot, **he** spewed **his** white juice inside **Senna's** pussy with a moan. **Senna** stopped sucking, had his cock deep inside **her** mouth, and widened **her** eyes from receiving the hotness inside **her** pussy. **She** felt so hot and was in bliss, feeling **his** cum flowing inside **her** womb. However, that **Ichigo** wasn't really done with **her** - yet. **He** continued thrusting **her** pussy harder and faster than before until **his** second peak had reached. With another moan from this,** he** deeply thrust **her** pussy and released **his** white juice inside **Senna's** womanhood again, but this time it was massive than before.

**Senna** let out a sexy moan with Ichigo's arousal inside **her** mouth, feeling **her** pussy had received lots cum. Having **his** warm white juice injecting inside **her** hotspot makes **her** feel wild and excited. **Her** eyes softened from this excitement but didn't have enough energy to suck his cock again.

Ichigo saw the look in** her** lusty eyes, knowing **her** body had reached the limit due to his **clone's** climax. Seeing **her** lusty face makes him want to cum inside **her** pussy as well.

**Ichigo** sighed tiredly and retrieved **himself** from **her** wet hole, removing **his** hands from **her** butt cheeks. **He** was extremely exhausted and poofed due to **his** tiredness.

**Senna's** whole body was shaking from the hotness inside **her** as **she** removed **her** mouth from Ichigo's manhood, leaving **her** saliva on it and straightening **herself** in front of him. Quickly, **she** moved towards the bed and climbed there, laying **her** back with **her** head near the pillows with clothes. Panting in pleasure and hastiness, **she** spread **her** legs wide and opened **her** wet pussy with **her** own hands for him. **Senna** really couldn't control **herself** any longer, **she** wants him to finish the job inside **her** so bad.

"**Goshujinsama** (Master)**... please... inside my pussy...** " **She** pleaded and craved for his cock impatiently.

Ichigo remembered this kind of **Senna** with that tone before. It was the exact same night where Senna had finished their second round from her fellatio and wanted a third round during their Gotei Hotel. He immediately climbed on the bed and positioned himself on top of **her** with **her** spread legs. Stroking himself a bit, he aimed the tip at **her** wet opening and pushed himself all the way in. With that, he dropped himself above **her** torso with **her** C-size breasts on his chest.

With another jolt of pleasure, **Senna** moaned in delight from his hard entrance and had **her** eyes shut.

"**Aaaaahhhhnnnn~ ! Goshujinsama** (Master)**, OOHH~ YEEESSS! ! Your cock is my favorite~ !**" **She** cried out in ecstatic and grasped** her** arms on his back.

With that, Ichigo began to thrust inside **her** wet frame in a quick and hard pace, pleasuring **her** more and more like the real Senna. Both of th**em** were moaning like crazy from this outstanding pleasure. **Senna** arched **her** back to press **her** breasts, pushing them against his chest to make him go wild. **Her** legs were wrapped against his waist and tightened them, making his cock thrust deeper in an effort.

"**Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ More! I want more! Please don't stop! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !**" **She** pleaded with desire between moaning, feeling his member pumping inside **her** pussy was much better than before and his **clone**.

While they're at it, Senna was still stroking and sucking the three **Ichigos'** cocks for her cum shower. She was taking the center **Ichigo's** erection in her mouth while bobbing her head, and her hands were still stroking the two **Ichigos** from her sides.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ "

"**Ooohh yeah, babe! I'm gonna cum!**" the center **Ichigo** said.

"**Ooohh yes! Us too!**" the stroked **Ichigos** called out.

"**Keep going!**"

Senna heard **them**. She couldn't wait for her shower. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmmmaaaaaahhhh~ " She removed her mouth and eyed at **them** while stroking, "Make sure to give me lots~ of cum~ " She hungrily said to **them** and took the **center's** cock in her mouth, sucking it again in a quick speed. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ !" One by one, she licked each of** their** tips from the inside through sucking to increase **their** peaks from cumming.

The three **Ichigos** felt **their** edges are reaching. **They** couldn't hold **themselves** any longer. The center **Ichigo** let out a moan and spewed **his** cum inside Senna's mouth.

"MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmm-! !" Senna widened her eyes, felt the taste, and quickly removed her mouth with some cum inside. She swallowed the delicious flavor in delight and opened her mouth, waiting for more to be released. The center **Ichigo** had **his** right hand on **his** manhood and stroked it rapidly, continuing to shoot more white juice at the kneeling Queen. **His** cum landed on her face, and then at her breasts. "Aaaaaahhhhh~ !" Senna moaned in excitement from the receiving cum on her face and breasts while stroking the two **Ichigos**. The **Ichigos** let out a moan and massively shoots **their** cums at her face, then spewing at her breasts from **their** sides. "Aaaaaahhhhh~ More cum~ Gimme more~ " Senna ecstatically pleaded from feeling the hotness on her face and breasts.

But it wasn't enough.

The three **Ichigos** panted from** their** edges, but the Queen continued stroking **them** and took the** center's** cock in her mouth again. She sexually moaned and bobbed her head while licking it before removing her mouth and eyeing at **them**.

"Come on, boys~ My cum shower has just begun~ Satisfy me with more cum~ " She commanded **them** and took the **center's** erection back in her mouth. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ MMmmmm~ " She switched her fellatio to the right** Ichigo**, then switched to the **left**, sucking **their** stiffed arousals to make **them** spew more white juice on her. Repeating her sucking, she switched to the center, right, center, left, center, right, center, left, over and over again.

The **Ichigos** felt **their** second edges are about to reach.

"**Here we cum!**" the **center** called.

Senna immediately retrieved her mouth and continued stroking **them**, waiting for her second cum shower in eager. The **center** stroked **himself** rapidly and released more of **his** white juice on her face, with her eyes shut, then her breasts again. With her stroking hands, the two **Ichigos** moaned and spewed more on her face, dripping down to her breasts.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~ Yeeessss~ More cum~ !" She delightfully moaned from the hotness on her body and stopped her stroking, dropping them to the floor.

Now that her cum shower was fulfilled, she had a great cum shower from those **Ichigos**, but** they** weren't done yet. **Their** right hands were still stroking in a rapid speed, wanting to give the Queen as much cum shower as she wants than before.

Senna opened her eyes and saw **them** stroking **themselves**, knowing her cum shower wasn't complete.

"Ooohhh yeess~ More, more cum~ Gimme more cum~ !" She pleaded **them** in bliss and excitement.

**They** heard her and quickened **their** stroking hands until **their** third edges have reached. With **their** loud moan, **they** released **their** massive white juice on her. The center** Ichigo** shoots his cum on her face, with her eyes shut, and between her breasts. The two **Ichigos** massively shoots **theirs** on her breasts from **their** sides, covering her pink nipples with the delicious, thick stickiness.

"Aaaaaahhhh~ Yeesss~ Lots of cum... So delicious... Ichigo's cum... " Senna delightfully exclaimed from her best cum shower. She can feel the hotness of **their** cums on her face, collar, breasts, and nipples. She licked some cum from her lips and swallowed the delicious taste. She can hardly believe from her husband's** clones** during her cum shower. **They** massively came on her body three times each as much as before - which makes nine in total.

Now the three **Ichigos** were extremely tired from **their** triple released cum, **they** poofed **themselves** due to **their** exhaustion.

The kneeling, cum-drenched Senna was extremely amazed from her massive cum shower. She just knelt there and opened her eyes with complete lust, looking at her husband and her **clone** who were having so much fun. She'll wait for him to finish his fun with **her** but she couldn't wait for him to have some more fun with her.

The moaning **Senna** was having so much fun with Ichigo and his hard cock. **She** had no idea how awesome and pleasant it is when it was fully erected. It was so much better than his **clone's**.

"**Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ I-I... Aaaahhnn~ I want more~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Your-Your cock~ Ooooohh~ Please, harder! Faster! Deeper! Inside my pussy~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ ! Please~ Please, cum inside my pussy~ !**" **She** pleaded between moaning while feeling the sensational pleasure from his hard thrustings.

Ichigo continued thrusting and heard **her** wish. He quickened his thrust inside **her** pussy harder and faster than before, making things more intense. **Her** inside was getting wetter and wetter with each thrusts, making his pace to speed up even more. The way **she** said to him was exactly like Senna whenever they were near their peaks.

With his last thrust, Ichigo moaned and spewed his white juice deeply inside** Senna's** pussy. **Senna** let out a loud moan, **her** eyes widened, and released **her** pussy juice from **her** peak, tightening **her** arms and legs around him. Panting in pleasure, **she** can feel the hotness flowing inside **her** womb with his releasing cum and **her** own pussy juice, mixing them together. Just as **she** was about to remove **her** arms and legs from him, Ichigo began to thrust **her** pussy with the same motion and hardness inside **her**. **She** moaning from feeling **her** tightness and wetness around his manhood.

"**Aaaahhnn~** **Go-Goshujinsama** (Master)**~ ? Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !**" **Senna** couldn't find the right words to say. **She** was surprised that he can still go on. The pleasure was coming back into **her** with each thrusts, wanting him to spew more of his cum inside **her** pussy again.

Ichigo continued thrusting and couldn't hold himself any longer from reaching his second peak. With one more hard, deep thrust inside **her** wet wall, he moaned and massively spewed his cum inside **her** womb again. **Senna** cried out a moan from **her** second receivement. **She** can hardly believe it. He just released more cum inside **her** womb - twice. **Her** wrapped legs tightened his waist from feeling his second peak.

"**Ooooohhh... Oooooooohhhh... Go... Goshujinsama** (Master)**... Oooooohhh... Sooo... Soo... hot... Aaaaahhh...** " **Senna** slowly released **her** arms and dropped them on the bed, then removed **her** legs from his waist, leaving them spread wide. **She** can feel the mixed cum from **her** inside pussy was slowly dripping out.

The strawberry slowly pulled his stiffed manhood out of **her** wet hole and laid on the bed next to **her**, panting heavily to catch his breath.

The panting **Senna** was in bliss after having a wonderful fun with the real Ichigo and his hard cock. **She** can hardly move **herself** from reaching the dripping out from **her** pussy. **Her** eyes were blank after the climax of their fun.

The cum-drenched Senna was very amazed to see her **clone** having a blast from her husband. With all those warm cum on her face and torso, she had a very steamy idea on how to clean them off; she grew a sexy smile on her face. Slowly and carefully, she got up on her feet and approached her way to the ledge of the bed, right next to the laying **Senna**. Kneeling on the floor next to the bed from her **clone**, Senna reached two of her left fingers and slid their way inside her **clone's** wet pussy with mixed cums.

"**Aaaaahhh~ Aaaaahhh~ Aaaaahhh~** " Moaning in delight, **Senna** felt two fingers sliding inside **her** pussy, shakened by the pleasure again. **Her** hands tightened the bed sheet from **her** Mistress's fingering.

"You're really loving it, aren't you~ ?" Senna asked sweetly to her **clone** while fingering the wetness enthusiastically. With more fingering and pleasuring **Senna's** womanhood even more, she stopped and retrieved her fingers out with lots of mixed cum. Senna looked at her sticky fingers in amazement and took her collected cum on her fingers in her mouth. "Aaaaaahhhhmmmmmm~ MMmmmmmm~ " Slipping her fingers out, Senna swallowed the delicious mixed cum and gave **her** a sexy stare before standing up and sitting on the bed in front of **her** in a seductive way.

The panting **Senna** finally caught **her** breath and saw **her** Mistress sitting in front as she sat up with both palms on the bed. **Her** breasts were heaving up and down while panting. Now, **she's **staring at **her** Mistress with lots of cum on her torso, and some on her face.

"Now then, wanna clean me again~ ?" she seductively requested **her**, feeling very horny.

Ichigo finally felt refresh after releasing himself inside **Senna** twice. He opened his eyes and heard Senna's moaning in pleasure with her **clone** - but doesn't know which Senna he was hearing - before sitting up. From his left side, he amazingly saw his cum-drenched wife, sitting on the bed with her open palms to keep herself still, and was being licked by her **clone**, who was leaning close to her collarbone. With **her** tongue cleaning is busy, both **her** hands were on Senna's thighs to keep **herself** still while licking. **She** used **her** tongue to clean off some sap of cum from her collarbone while hearing her sweet moaning from **her** cleaning work. Stopping **her** tongue, **she** moved to Senna and brought th**eir** lips together in a sexy lesbian kiss.

Senna's lewdly breasts were already cleaned by her **clone's** magic tongue on them. Plus, both her pink nipples were already erected due to **her** flicking, cleaning tongue.

"MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ !"

**Senna** gave her the collected cum through Senna's inside mouth by plunging **her** tongue into her mouth. **She** gave her all the white juice she can have from her wonderful cum shower. Both th**eir** soft and firm breasts were pressed against each other while making out before Senna dropped herself on the bed. With **Senna** on top of **her** Mistress, **she** roamed **her** lips against Senna's and kissed her with more passion.

Senna had no idea how good it was, having another naked woman with her in an awesome lesbian sex - especially herself. She was enjoying the lesbian sex, including her **clone's** breasts and nipples were pressing on hers when **she's** on top. She had no idea how sexy it was, and how exciting it can be!

The amazed Ichigo doesn't feel like being left out of the fun, he knows how to please his two sexy wi**ves**. He got off the bed and stood by the drawer. He opened one of the drawer and took out a small container, opening the cap and taking out one pill. Putting the container on the drawer desk, he took the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. He can feel himself stimulating again from the effect of the pill. He let out a sigh and felt his manhood was already hard, very hard than before. The orange-haired turned to the naked lesbian wo**men**, who were having so much fun with each other, and stood by the ledge of the bed.

"Okay girls, which one of your mouth is ready?" he asked th**em**.

The two Sen**nas** stopped th**eir** lesbian kissing and turned to the strawberry with his erected cock. Quickly, th**ey** broke apart and crawled th**eir** ways to him until the**y're** in front of th**eir** favorite meal. Looking at that wonderful hard thing really makes th**em** very horny and eager to have it in th**eir** mouths and pussies. Finally, Senna can have fun with the real thing, her real husband's cock.

**Senna** was the first to catch it in **her** right hand and stroked it enthusiastically.

"**Me first, Goshujinsama** (Master) " **She** captured it in **her** mouth and bobbed **her** head, sucking with more speed than before. "**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~** " Removing **her** mouth from his cock, **she** twirled **her** tongue around the tip, enjoying the wonderful taste on it.

Senna playfully bumped her butt to her **clone's** hips, interrupting **her** licking on her husband. "My turn!" Her left hand caught it and stroked it enthusiastically, loving that hard thing in her hand. "My my~ Ichi~ did you take the pill?" she asked seductively, leaning very close to it with a sexy smile while stroking.

"Yep."

Senna stopped stroking and took it in her mouth, sucking it with more love and speed while bobbing her head. Her tongue licked the tip from the inside to pleasure him even more. "MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~ " With a few more bobbing, she removed her mouth, letting her **clone** to have **her** turn.

**Senna** took the hard length in **her** mouth and began to suck it, bobbing **her** head back and forth with a sweet moaning. "**MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmm~ MMmmmmaaaahhhhh~** " Next, **she** removed **her** mouth and let **her** Mistress to have her turn.

Ichigo moaned from this, having two Sen**nas** sucking him in a fellatio was double fun. He looked at them, taking turns to suck his member one after another. He couldn't help but watching two Sen**nas** taking his erection in his mouth: left, **right**, left, **right**, left, **right**, left, **right**, left; over and over again. Having two Sen**nas** in a threesome seems to be nice once in a while. Finally, he let out a wonderful sigh and pulled himself from Senna's mouth job, then patted th**eir** heads with both hands.

"Okay girls, on the bed." he commanded th**em**, feeling eager to go for one of th**eir** wonderful hotspot.

Giving a sexy smiles at him, the two Sen**nas** complied and positioned them**selves** on the bed. Senna laid her back on the bed with her legs spread wide. As for **Senna**, **she** positioned **herself** on top of the real one in a lesbian missionary position, pressing **her** breasts and nipples on hers, facing **her** butt at Ichigo's direction. **Her** legs were under Senna's spread legs from being on top.

Ichigo stroked himself a bit. He couldn't wait to feel Senna's wonderful pussy again. Standing from the ledge of the bed and close to the Sen**nas**, he aimed his member at Senna's wet opening and pushed himself inside that hotspot. Finally with a moan, he felt the real thing again!

When a jolt of pleasure consumed her, Senna let out a delightful moan from feeling his hard cock inside her and grasped her arms around **Senna's** back to deepen **her** bare torso against hers. Both th**eir** C-size breasts were pressing deeply against each other from this position.

"Aaaahhhnn~ Ichi~ Ooooohhh, yeeesss~ ! I love your cock inside my pussy!" she praised delightfully.

**Senna** looked at the expression on **her** Mistress' face and brought **her** lips to hers in a steamy, lesbian kiss. **Her** hands were caressing Senna's face and th**ey** roamed th**eir** lips against each other while moaning in th**eir** sexy tone. **Her** breasts and nipples were brushing against hers while the**y're** making out sensationally.

Before Ichigo can pleasure his wife, his hands lowered to her hips and lifted her up a bit, carrying two Sen**nas** in a wheelbarrow style. Both lesbian kissing Sen**nas** felt the lifting and liked the way he carried th**em**, and continued to busy th**eir** lips against each other. Ichigo began to thrust Senna's wet pussy in a quick pace while carrying in a wheelbarrow, pounding that spot over and over again with all his energy.

Senna broke the kiss and cried out a moan from being thrust by her husband's cock repeatedly. "Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichigo~ More~ ! Aaaahhnn~ Inside my pussy~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !" She pleaded between moaning. She felt **herself** kissing her neck and playing with her C-size breasts with **her** free hands.

"Oh man, Senna! Aaaahhh! Both of your pussy feels the same!" He said while thrusting before quickening his pace harder and faster than before.

Senna loudened her moan, being double pleasured by her **clone's** magic hands and her husband's stiffed erection at the same time in a threesome. She was moaning non-stop and lowered her hands from **her** back to **her** butt cheeks. She palm grabbed and firmly squeezed them from receiving the immense pleasure. She couldn't think straight, but was going wild and focusing on th**eir** fantastic, three way sex she ever had.

The thrusting Ichigo placed both Sennas back on the bed from carrying and continued pleasuring her more and more, still holding her hips. He can feel his peak is about to reach, but couldn't stop his hips from moving.

"Aaaahh! S-Senna, I'm... I'm gonna cum!" he called out while thrusting.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ S-Shower me! Shower me with your hot cum, Ichigo! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ " Senna retorted between moaning and removed her hands from **Senna's** butt cheeks. Her **clone** heard them and stopped playing with **her** Mistress breasts. **She** quickly got off her and knelt on the bed behind Senna's, reaching **her** hands to her head and putting on **her** thighs.

Ichigo can feel himself close to the edge while thrusting Senna's wet frame harder and faster. With a groan, he immediately removed his cock from her pussy and massively spewed his white juice on her breasts. Senna ecstatically moaned from feeling his hot cum on her breasts and loved this new cum shower from him. Ichigo stroked himself rapidly and massively released more cum on her breasts and her belly.

"Aaaaaahhhhnnn~ Ichigo... lots of cum... " Senna panted in pleasure and rested her head on her **clone's** thighs, slightly tilting her head from the left.

She thought he was done, but he wasn't. Ichigo was still hard and entered her pussy again, holding her hips. Senna delightfully moaned and felt his cock thrusting her womanhood again with more speed.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Ichi-Ichigo, more! Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ !"

Soon, Ichigo felt his second peak again and quickly pulled his member from her wet hole. He massively shoots his cum on her face, breasts, and belly - which was more than before. The moaning Senna felt more of his cum on her torso and face. She was in bliss, receiving Ichigo and his **clones** warm cum on her was the best thing she ever had. Although, she preferred her real husband's cock better than his **clones**, except the taste of cocks and cum were the same - minus the feeling. Panting in pleasure from this rapture night, she could barely move herself after this wonderful lust with her husband and **herself**.

Ichigo panted and laid on the bed in exhaustion after releasing himself on Senna's body and came inside her **clone** was intense. This is one of his best night with Senna he ever had, but having two Sen**nas** in a threesome doesn't seem bad.

**Senna** carefully removed **her** thighs from her head to the bed and rotated **herself** to **her** Mistress in a missionary. **She** began to clean the cum on her body with **her** tongue on her face and **her** free hands were roaming her soft and firm breasts to spread and dry the white juice around them to make her smell like Ichigo's cum. With Senna's face was cleaned, **Senna** kissed her and plunged **her** tongue to give the collected cum on her tongue while licking each other. Senna sweetly moaned from **her** wonderful sexual work and had **her** to please her husband in a threesome was super fantastic.

Th**ey** broke the lesbian kiss and sat up in a sitting position, wondering what to do next.

"**Is there anything else you want me to do?**" **Senna** asked in a sweet tone.

"Hmmm~ Ichigo, what do you-" Senna turned to her husband who was already asleep. She smiled at him, knowing what her **clone** will do along with her. "After you finish cleaning me, let's sleep together. The three of us~ " she answered **her** sexily.

"**MMmmm~ Let's!**" **Senna** happily replied.

After Senna had her sexy cleaning with her **clone** and swallowed the entire cum, the two Sen**nas** slept with the sleeping Ichigo side-by-side. She was sleeping on Ichigo's right side and **Senna** was on his left side, sandwiching him from both sides. With the bed sheet covered the three of them, the Sen**nas** gave each other a sexy good night lesbian kiss before kissing Ichigo, Senna kissed him first before **her**.

Th**ey** all fell asleep nakedly together after th**eir** wild night with th**eir** Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Please review!


End file.
